Choices
by allie marie
Summary: Max has to make a decision that will affect everyone that she loves
1. Decisions Made

Choices  
Chapter One: Decisions made.  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
************************************************************  
  
It wasn't his fault that she was here. He had done nothing that Max hadn't asked him too. In fact, Logan had been absolutely perfect to her. Then why was she sitting on this bus as it moves further and further away from him. It was for the best, she kept repeating to herself. She knew what she had to do and that involved getting away from Seattle, she had to get away from everyone she loved. That was the only way she could guarantee that everyone would be safe. The other night had been too close, Lydecker knew too much about her. If she hadn't left now, he would have found her and she was not going to allow that, not now.   
  
So now she sits on the bus, heading to Canada. She had left a note for Kendra and Cindy to give to Logan. She made them promise to look after him. She told them that she would call when she got to where she was going and let them know she was all right. Both of them had a hard time understanding her reasons for going, but both knew that her reasons must have been pretty good to do something this extreme, especially considering her situation.  
  
Max closed her eyes and remembered the moment when had first met her. His look of relief when he found out that she was just a thief. She remembered his look of concern when she first came to him during one of her seizures. His smile when she came out of the bathroom at Jam Pony in that dress. The smell of him when she first woke up in his arms that first night. The way every night after that he would hold her and she would burrow closer. It had been the only times in her life, where she had ever enjoyed that after sex cuddling more than the sex. She loved him and she knew it. She knew that she would do anything for him, even leave him like she was doing now.   
  
Would he hate her? She stared out the window at the landscape as it passed by. The bus had entered Canada less than thirty minutes ago and to Max the air seemed to be cleaner. Her stomach churned partially from fear and partially from excitement of going somewhere new, of having her freedom once again. But would he hate her when he got the letter or would he understand why she had to leave?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Cindy slipped the note into Kendra's pocket, as they stepped into the elevator at Logan's apartment building. They had been playing hot potato all night with the note and neither one had given in yet. Cindy then pushed the button for the penthouse.  
  
I don't want to give it to him. Kendra said as she pulled the note out of her pocket and attempted to give the note back to Cindy. Besides she gave the note to you, anyway.  
  
No, she gave it to you . Besides Original Cindy is not going to be the messenger on this one.  
  
I can't give it to him. Max gave it to you, specifically because she wanted you to to give it to her.  
  
Now, you know that if she had actually thought about it, Max would have given it to you.  
  
I can't believe she is doing this in a note. Do you think she told him?   
  
Damn this elevator is slow. No I think the girl wussed out. The elevator finally stopped at the floor. The doors opened and both of them walked out.  
  
So you have the note, right? Kendra asked one last time.  
  
No, you have it. Cindy replied as she knocked on the door.  
  
It's your job. Kendra tried one last time.  
  
It will be better coming from you. With that Bling opened the door. Cindy walked in. What are you doing here so late?  
  
Helping him out and what are you two doing here? Bling asked as he followed the two as they walked through the apartment looking for Logan.  
  
We need to talk to him. What is that smell? Kendra answered.  
  
He's cooking dinner. Bling replied.  
  
So he's in the kitchen. Cindy started walking towards the smell. Suddenly Kendra stopped them.  
  
Wait, is he cooking dinner for Max? She asked.  
  
Yeah, why? Bling was now curious.  
  
Cindy and Kendra both looked at each other and simultaneously said,   
  
Bling who is it? They heard Logan yell from the kitchen.  
  
Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb.  
  
They both said in unison, before they began their game of hot potato again. They walked into the kitchen. Logan was standing over a stove, whipping up what smelled like a masterpiece.  
  
What are you two doing here? Logan smiled, slightly confused. He had only ever seen Cindy and Kendra with Max. A small pit formed in his stomach.  
  
We need to talk to you. Kendra started.  
  
Logan continued.  
  
About Max.... Cindy began.  
  
She's okay, right. Logan broke in frantically.  
  
She's fine. Kendra quickly added. Logan breathed.  
  
It's that she wanted Kendra to give you something.   
  
The two gave each other a quick shove. But Kendra then noticed the look on Logan's face and she knew that she had to be the barer of bad news. Logan, I'm sorry. She handed Logan the letter.   
  
His hands shook silently as he took the letter from Kendra. Things had been going so well for them lately. But he knew that this note would end that, he could tell from their faces. He almost didn't want to open it, didn't they say that ignorance was bliss. Maybe he could just be ignorant about this. He leaned against the counter and opened the letter. He could tell Max's handwriting right away. For someone who was a trained killer, her writing was very bubbly.   
  
_Logan,  
  
I don't know how to write this to you, but I know that I need to tell you something. Thank you, first of all, for everything that you have done and everything that you are. You are all that is good and true in this world. Thank you for making me feel, for the first time like a real human. Thank you for loving me, I will never forget that. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel it was absolutely necessary. I wouldn't leave you now if I didn't think that I was a liability to you. But I am.   
  
Two nights ago, Lydecker's goons attacked me as I was coming out of your apartment. I managed to get away, but he knew that I was here and it would only be a matter of time before he figured out who I was with. I can't let anything happen to you, especially because of me, I love you too much.   
_  
_That's why by the time you are reading this, I have already left the country. I will call Cindy and Kendra to let them know that I am okay But they don't know where I will be and I won't let them know either. Don't try and find me, please. Let us end, in this note. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and if things were different. No, I can't think like that, things aren't different. Zack was right, I couldn't stay in one place for too long. Lydecker won't give up and I can't go back there, not now.  
  
I am sorry that I was too big of a coward to not tell you to your face. But I knew that I would have never gone if I had done it that way. I do love you and I will always love you. But I want you to forget about me. I want you to find some intelligent beautiful woman who loves you and I want you to be happy. Live the life, I so desperately want to share with you. Be happy.  
  
All of my love and tears,  
Max  
_  
Logan stood there for what seemed like an eternity. He finally looked up at Kendra and Cindy with tears in his eyes. Kendra instinctively went to hold him and he let her. She held him tight and whispered, She didn't want to go, you need to know that. She had to though, it was the only way.  
  
Cindy went and turned off the stove, while Bling blew out the candles. Nobody knew what to say, everything was silent. Finally Logan broke from Kendra's arms and calmly said, I need to be alone.  
  
Okay. But you know our number if you want to talk. Cindy said.   
  
If you need anything, just call okay. Kendra added.   
  
I'll be fine. Logan looked up. His eyes were blurry and fazed. It was like this was some weird dream that he would wake up from. Just go.  
  
The three listened and walked out of the apartment. As soon as they closed the door, they heard a loud crash. Kendra started back towards the door, but Bling stopped her. Let him be alone. Kendra nodded and they entered the elevator.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next couple of months were weird for Max. She had lived in five different towns in four months. She knew she needed to settle down somewhere but she didn't want to. She finally ended up getting an apartment in Vancouver. Her next door neighbor was an older woman in her mid-60's. She was kind to Max and over time Max started to trust her more and more. Max had gotten a job in a local coffee shop, nothing too exciting but it paid the rent and paid for food. She no longer did anything that would lead to her getting caught. She was straight for once and it actually felt good. Logan would be so proud of her.   
  
She missed him and nothing she said was going to change it. She talked to Kendra and Cindy fairly regularly. They often would talk to her about him. She never asked, they simply added. In the beginning, it was stuff like he misses you or he's doing better. Than it became He doesn't hate you. She knew that they were hiding stuff but she was too afraid to ask about what they weren't saying. Too scared that she would lose her resolve and go running back. However, it scared her when they stopped adding their comments about him. It made her miss him even more.   
  
But this was for the best, right?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Logan was doing better. But it had been months before he started feeling whole again. The first couple of weeks had been rough. Bling, Original Cindy, and Kendra had been coming by everyday checking on him. Cindy was the first to convince him to leave the apartment. Slowly, a day at a time he was gaining back his life. But there was still that constant ache of Max. He knew that in order for that ache to go away, he had to see her one more time. But every time he suggested it Cindy or Kendra told him to give her time. Let her do this on her own schedule, they said. He couldn't help feeling that they knew something that they weren't telling him.  
  
He had started to get on with his life, though. Eyes-Only' came back and he tried to act as if everything was normal. About six months after Max had left, he had even started dating someone. Though he knew that the relationship was somewhat shallow, it made him feel better. She didn't allow him to pity himself.  
  
****************************************************************  
Cindy was starting to spend more and more time with Logan. She missed Max too and wanted to help him get over her. Of course, she knew that he never really would. Sometimes, she would go over to his place after work and he would make her dinner. They would sit and talk for hours. She always used to wonder how Max could spend so many hours with this man, while still remaining platonic. Now she knew.   
  
He had told her about Eyes-Only.' At first, she had been shocked but then it all sort of made sense. There had always been a weird business-like relationship between Max and Logan and now she knew why.   
  
She talked to Max though, almost every week. They would talk for hours about their lives. Cindy could here that she was homesick. Even Kendra noted it. But there was nothing anyone could do about it. Sometimes she would tell Logan about their conversations and he would listen intently. She knew that he was waiting for her to slip up and tell him something that she wasn't supposed to but she never did.   
  
She would tell Max about Logan sometimes. But lately she had been quiet about the subject. She knew that Max's feelings were getting more and more tender as the time wore on and she didn't want to upset Max anymore than she had to.  
  
Cindy had actually been happy for Logan, when he started seeing Erin. She knew that he was only dating her for company but it was reassuring to her that he was letting himself get over Max. Cindy was shocked to find that even though she was spending one on one time with Logan, she also started hanging out with some of his peps. They weren't all as bad as she had thought.   
  
Tonight, they were having a small dinner party at Logan's. Kendra was going to stop by after her date. Cindy and Bling had helped Logan prepare for the night. It was sometime after dinner that Cindy's phone rang. She didn't answer the first call. She looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the number. A few moments later her phone rang again. She picked it up,   
  
Hello, is this Cindy. The woman asked.  
  
Yes and this is. She smiled at the girl she had been talking to. She noticed that Logan looked over at her with a questioning in her eyes.  
  
This is Marie. I'm calling about Jennifer. We tried to call your apartment but nobody was there. So I finally found this number.  
  
Oh, wait your Jen's next door neighbor, right? Max had changed her name to Jen in Canada. Cindy was not used to using it at all.  
  
Yes, I am. Maria Adler.  
  
Is everything okay? Cindy now was curious as to why this woman was calling her and a bit concerned too.  
  
She wanted me to call you, if anything went wrong.  
  
Where are you? Cindy heard voices in the background.  
  
I am at the hospital. Jennifer started having cramps and bleeding, so I took her to the hospital. She wanted me to call you. She is not doing so well, dear.  
  
What hospital? The word hospital made Logan's ears perk up even more. The doorbell rang though and interrupted his curiosity. Marie continued to give Cindy the information about Max.  
  
Logan answered the door and Kendra came rushing in. Where's Cindy? she asked, not waiting for response. Kendra then saw her on the phone and walked over. She started to say something but Cindy hushed her with her hand. She was frantically writing down information about the hospital.  
  
And what was the doctor's name? .... Okay. Is Jen awake? Can I talk to her? Cindy started walking into Logan's bedroom for privacy. Logan and Kendra followed. Hey boo, how you feeling? .... Shh, calm down. Everything will be fine. .... I know, Max calm down we can handle all of that. ... How are you? ... What did the doctor say? ... Okay. No, you know what here is what we are going to do ... no ... Where am I? I'm at the Crash. ... No I am not lying. Would I lie to you? ... I am not at Logan's. Cindy looked up at Logan with that statement. He was concerned, she could tell. Boo, here is what Kendra and I are going to do. We are going to drive up there and get you out of the hospital and bring you home. .... Yeah, I know that you don't think its safe, but its better than being in that hospital. No buts. You need to take care of yourself. Let us worry about the details. We will call when we head out and let you know. Now get some sleep. LOve you. Cindy then turned the phone off.  
  
She's in the hospital? Logan asked.   
  
Yeah and don't ask anything more. This isn't good and we got to figure a way to get her out. Logan can we borrow your car?  
  
Of course, but I'm going with you.  
  
Kendra quickly answered. That will only cause more problems.  
  
We will bring her back here. Okay, Logan. You have got to trust us with this one. Cindy continued. And with that Logan handed over the keys and started to get the sector passes ready for them. An hour later Cindy and Kendra were on their way up north to bring Max home.  
  
- to be continued _   



	2. Going Home

Choices  
Chapter Two: Going Home.  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Cindy and Kendra arrived at the hospital and went straight to Max's room. Marie was sitting in there and Max was asleep.  
  
You must be Cindy and Kendra? The woman asked. She smiled at the two girls.  
  
Nice to meet you Marie. Kendra replied. The woman looked kind, like a mother, no wonder Max had grown to trust her. How is she?  
  
Tired. The doctor is worried about her, her pressure is low and she is underweight. He took some blood tests and something about it was unusual.  
  
They already tested her blood? Cindy asked.  
  
Yeah, they ran some tests this morning.   
  
Marie thank you for staying with her. I am sure that you are tired, why don't you go home and rest. We'll call you if there are any changes. Kendra said. She really didn't want Marie here when Max woke up.   
  
Okay. But you will call?  
  
Of course. And Marie thanks again for being there for our girl. Marie picked up her coat and kissed Max's forehead, smiled at the girls and left.  
  
So now what? Cindy asked.  
  
We have got to get that blood.   
  
  
  
I'm going to go try and distract the nurse. You start to get her ready.  
  
Is this the best way?  
  
It's the only way. Kendra turned and left.   
  
Cindy looked at her friend she looked so pale and fragile. Her stomach looked like it was enveloping her. She saw Max's eyes flutter.  
  
Hey boo. Cindy whispered as she brushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
Max smiled at her friend. She had missed her so much.  
  
How you feeling?  
  
Like hell.  
  
That's good. Kendra is here and we are going to get you out of here.   
  
I am so scared.  
  
Don't be. Everything will be okay. Promise.  
  
When I saw the blood, I thought that I had lost the baby. Max began to cry.  
  
But you didn't and we're not going to let anything happen to you two. Promise.  
  
Cindy, I can't lose this baby. Cindy had never heard her friend sound more frightened. Max started to cry a little at the notion of what could happen.   
  
Shh, I know. As soon as Kendra gets back, we are going to make a run for it. So you need to rest up, okay? Cindy smiled at her friend, she had never seen her so weak before.   
  
Max whispered quietly. She was so childlike at this moment and so scared that something was going to happen.  
  
Thirty minutes later Kendra walked in with a smile on her face. GOt it. It had been easier than they had thought. Cindy grabbed Max's clothes and woke her up.  
  
Boo, we need to get you dressed. Max quietly responded and started putting on her clothes in a half dream like stance. She hadn't even noticed that Kendra was there until she had started to get out of bed and Kendra stood at her other side to help her.   
  
She looked at Kendra and smiled.  
  
Hey, yourself. Kendra smiled back, trying not to reveal the worry that she felt for her friend. We should take her chart.   
  
Cindy grabbed the chart, pulled out the papers and stuck them in her pocket. Getting out of the hospital was fairly easy. They finally got Max into the back seat of the car and were on their way home.  
  
Kendra picked up the phone and called Logan.  
  
  
  
He replied, he sounded like he had been sleeping.  
  
Did we wake you?  
  
No, just taking a catnap. Where are you?  
  
On our way home. Kendra looked in the back was sleeping.  
  
How is she?  
  
Not good. Do you know of any doctors that you can trust? Kendra knew that Max was going to need to see a doctor, but they needed to be careful about who it was.  
  
A couple, why? She that bad? Logan was quiet as he talked. He had no idea what he was feeling. No, he did know. He was concerned and it annoyed him. Max had left him and he should be angry at her, but instead he was worried. Deep in his heart he knew that Max's leaving was for a good reason. But it didn't stopped the pain that it caused. He could have helped her then. They could have left together, but she was too selfish for that. And now here he was helping her again, concerned about her.   
  
I think she is going to need some help, yeah.  
  
I'll give him a call. Where are you taking her?  
  
To your place, is that cool? Kendra wasn't quite sure why it wouldn't be, but she thought that she should ask just in case.  
  
There was silence on the line. Yeah that's fine.  
  
Okay, we will be there in a couple of hours.  
  
See you then. Logan hung up.  
  
Cindy looked over at Kendra and then back at Max. What do you think?  
  
I think he is going to kill us and then kill her.  
  
Cindy laughed, she knew that any normal man would probably do just that. But Logan would probably take his anger out with kindness and do something practical with his emotions, like cook. Do you think that he will have dinner ready when we come?  
  
Kendra laughed at the thought. Cindy and Logan had grown so close in the past couple of months. She knew that Cindy was probably right about him not killing them. He would be too worried about Max and too worried about the baby.   
  
So let's here about how the girl is doing. What does the chart say?  
  
It says that the bleeding was due to a partial separation of the placenta. Which then caused the cramping. They gave her some medicine to stop the cramping, but they wanted to keep an eye on her due to the abrupt ion of the placenta. The blood records indicate that only about 15% separated. Which isn't that bad. They also were concerned with her low blood pressure and weight. The baby appeared normal, heart rate and weight were fine. The doctor wrote that it appeared as if any nutrition that Max had been taking in went straight to the baby. According to her, she ate all the time but just wasn't gaining any weight. She also noted how tired she was becoming. The doctor assumed that this was due to both the low pressure and low weight. He has labeled her as a high risk pregnancy and was concerned about the lack of medical records indicating her progress. They did an ultrasound and everything appeared normal. Kendra laughed. Do you want to know the sex?  
  
It says it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Max is going to have a baby girl. Cindy smiled. How much longer do you think?  
  
About 2 hours, if all goes well with these sector passes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sweetie, you need to wake up. We're here. Kendra said as she crawled into the back seat to help Max get out.  
  
I need to pee. Max responded.  
  
Okay, when we get you inside okay.  
  
Where are we?  
  
  
  
Max opened her eyes and sat up. She had forgotten how gray the city looked. It took her a minute to wake up. Her back and head were killing her. She looked around for a moment and then it struck her. Wait, this is Logan's car.  
  
Yeah, so. Cindy said as she opened up the door.  
  
Why are we in his car?  
  
How else were we going to get you?  
  
But wait, does he know? Max looked from Kendra to Cindy and the two girls looked at each other.  
  
We can talk later. But right now I thought you had to use the bathroom. Kendra replied trying to tempt Max out of the car.  
  
Oh yeah. Max forgot for a moment about the argument and remembered the weight that was pressing down on her bladder. She scooted out of the car and Cindy put her arm around her to help her walk. They started into the building. As soon as the elevator doors shut, it dawned on her. Wait this is Logan's building.  
  
Hon, we are going to help ... Kendra tried to reassure her.  
  
No, we can't be here. He can't know. Kendra, it's not safe. I can't be here. Max started crying hysterically. The doors opened and Max backed into the corner. She was so tired. This wasn't happening, she can't be here. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, not now.  
  
Shh, honey you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Kendra tried to get Max to get up. But she refused. Cindy pushed the open doors button and ran to Logan's door and knocked and then ran back to keep the door's open.  
  
Logan rushed to the door. He knew that it was probably them or the doctor. When he opened the door nobody was there. But he saw Kendra holding the elevator doors open. He could hear Max crying and Kendra trying to soothe her.   
  
I can't. It's not safe. You don't understand. Max cried. Kendra was trying to soothe her but nothing was working. Max was so tired and was so scared.  
  
Kendra turned as Logan appeared in between the two doors. His eyes were full of concern and then shock.  
  
She looks so small.' he thought when he first saw her. Why was she so scared of him, then he noticed her stomach. He stood there what felt like an eternity. She's pregnant.' He felt Cindy's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, confused. He then turned back to Max and walked towards her. Kendra moved out of the way. He kneeled down next to her and brushed some hair out of her face. Max looked up with him. He brought arms underneath her and started to pick her up. Max brought her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his chest.  
  
She was so tired. She couldn't fight anymore, she didn't have enough energy. Suddenly, as he picked her up, she felt a wave of safety and comfort. She could feel him carry her into his bedroom and lay her on his bed. Max immediately turned over and hugged one of his pillows and feel asleep.   
  
Logan watched her for a moment. He covered her with his blanket and then walked out of the room. He walked past Cindy and Kendra.  
The doctor will be here soon. There is food in the kitchen. He walked into his office and closed the door. Cindy and Kendra just watched.  
  
Good thing he is not a violent man. Kendra noted. This was not going to be fun.   
  



	3. High Risk

Choices  
Chapter Three: High Risk  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Kendra and Cindy both go in the kitchen to find out what Logan had made, both afraid to actually approach him yet. Instead of actually getting anything to eat, they stared at the chili that was left simmering on the stove. Neither one knew exactly what to do next.  
  
It was good that we brought her here, right? Kendra asks breaking the silence.  
  
Where else would we go?   
  
I don't know. Its just that he's going to hate her.  
  
No, he isn't. He just needs some time. He's probably in a state of shock at the moment.  
  
I feel for him. Imagine finding out that you are having a baby like this. I mean would Max have ever told him about her?  
  
I don't know.  
  
One of us should talk to him.  
  
I'll go. You go check on Max. Cindy quietly opens the door to Logan's office, as Kendra walks back into his bedroom. Logan is staring at the computer screen.  
  
  
  
Cindy, I don't really want to talk now. He replied without turning around.  
  
I know. I was just wondering when you think the doctor is coming? Cindy knew that he needed to talk so she was going to force the issue.  
  
Bling went to go pick him up.  
  
Can you trust him?   
  
Yeah. But I am not quite sure how good he is with pregnancies, you neglected to fill me in on that detail. Logan replied bitterly.  
  
Didn't your mama teach you that it is rude to talk to people when your not looking them in the face? That was Cindy's futile attempt to lighten the situation.  
  
Didn't your mama teach you that it's rude to lie to a friend. Logan swung back.  
  
I didn't lie to you.  
  
Logan turned his chair around to face him. But you didn't exactly tell me the truth either.  
  
She made us promise not to tell you. She was scared, still is, scared to death that somebody will hurt that baby. Can you imagine how she feels at this moment? All of her life, she never belonged to anyone, never knew her mother or father. She probably was never given much love when she was little. I know she never thought she would get pregnant. Then suddenly, one day waking up realizing that she had a life inside her. No matter where it came from or how bad the timing was, this is her child. Something that actually is hers and she was not about to let anyone take it away.  
  
She should have told me.  
  
She was too scared that somebody would find out.  
  
She told you two.  
  
Because she had to. Kendra was not about to let her walk out on us without a good explanation. Besides we were going to go and help her when it was time to have the baby.  
  
And when was that?  
  
In a couple weeks. Logan, I know there is nothing that I can say... Cindy heard the door open and people come in.  
  
Logan, you here? Bling yelled.  
  
Logan go up and walked out of the office. He didn't want to hear anymore of Cindy's lecture, he wasn't in the mood. Dr. Peters, thanks for coming. He shook the doctor's hands. Cindy watched. So, the situation is apparently a little more complicated than I thought. It turns out that my friend is pregnant. Bling stared at Logan for a moment and then looked at Cindy, the two seemed to have a discussion without saying anything.  
  
Actually I know more about pregnancies than you would think. My residency was in emergency room and I specialized in OB/GYN emergencies before I went into surgery.   
  
Good. She's in here. Logan walked with the doctor into his room. Kendra had turned the lights out and was laying with Max.  
  
You must be Max. I'm Dr. Peters and I think we've met before. Your the girl who donated her blood to Logan, right? The doctor asked gently. Max nodded her head and smiled a little at this man. Would it be okay if I turned on this light? Max nodded her head. Thanks, light will definitely make my job easier. Now lets get you on your back. The doctor gently helped Max roll over. Logan noted how she was clinging on to Kendra's hand. Now, how far along are you?  
  
Thirty two weeks. Max replied quietly. She had finally started drifting off to sleep when the doctor had come in, so she was a bit tired.  
  
Really, your that far. The doctor was surprised, she looked like she would have been about twenty-five weeks. Tell me what your symptoms were that sent you to the hospital.  
  
I started cramping and bleeding.  
  
We have the doctor's records, if you want them? Kendra asked. The doctor looked up a little bit surprised. Kendra reached over into her coat pocket and pulled the notes out.   
  
Okay, let's see. It says that you had a partial separation of the placenta, approximately 15% which isn't bad, but isn't necessarily good. I see they gave you some stuff to stop the cramping. Has it helped?  
  
A little.  
  
So you are having no more cramps?  
  
They aren't as intense.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
It feels more like the baby is kicking than punching me in the stomach.  
  
The doctor laughed. Okay, but you are still having them?  
  
  
  
Is that good? Logan asked. He had been leaning against the back wall staring at Max the entire time.  
  
Well, it's not a great sign. But then again it may actually be that the baby is just very active and actually is kicking her. What else did they say? The doctor went back to reading the chart. Your pressure is extremely low, which is probably causing your weakness. And your body weight, they noted, was a concern. However, the baby looked normal and healthy. Can I take a look? The doctor proceeded to go on with the examination. When he was done, he began to talk again. You are slightly dilated and your cervix has dropped. Meaning that in a couple days you will probably go into labor. The good news is that the baby looks like everything is fine and being premature won't be much of an issue. It's lungs are fairly well developed. I am concerned though with your own weight, we need to get you eating as much as you can to help give you energy for the labor. Also, the low pressure is a concern. Mostly because it is not the norm, usually new mothers experience high blood pressure not the opposite. Another worry about the pressure is their is a chance that the baby isn't getting enough blood flow, which could severely effect her. But from the tests they did I don't see any indication of that. So here is my recommendation. You need to get as much bed rest as you can. Eat as much as you can. Try to enjoy the few days you have left of not being a mother, okay? And no stressful activity. You need to be incredibly gentle with your body, any little thing may set off the contractions and we want to delay them as much as possible. Okay? Max nodded. Good, now I am going to come back tomorrow and check on you. I'll give Logan my emergency number if there are any problems. But I want you to rest? And everything will work out fine. The doctor smiled at this girl, she looked so young and delicate he thought. Yet from his previous experiences with her, he knew that she was a lot tougher than she appeared. He smiled once again at her and got up. Good to see you again, Max. Logan, can I talk to you outside.  
  
The two walked outside of the room. Which severely unnerved Max, but she hadn't the strength to complain.  
  
Here are my concerns. She is very weak. The doctors noted that they believed this to be a high risk pregnancy and I would have to agree with them. I think that there is nothing to suggest that the baby won't be fine. But it is Max that I am worried about. Her blood pressure is extremely low and her heart rate is the same. Her body weight is not good either, which probably is putting undue stress on her heart. I am concerned about how she will do during the labor. Unfortunately, there is nothing really we can do, but wait and see. So the second she starts to have strong contractions again, you need to call me. I am going to come check on her tomorrow, but if anything abnormal happens please call okay?  
  
Okay. Thanks for coming.  
  
No problem. I owe you one remember. Logan show the doctor out. He noticed Kendra walking out of the room. How is she?  
  
Sleeping. I don't think I have ever seen Max sleep this much. The baby is really wearing her out. What did the doctor say?  
  
He just wanted to let me know how hard he thinks that this pregnancy is on her and that he feels that this is a high risk pregnancy for her.  
  
The other doctor noted that in his chart. How are you?  
  
Me, fine. Has it been like this throughout the whole nine months?  
  
I don't think so. Though you know Max, she doesn't like to admit any kind of weakness. Kendra was worried about Logan. She didn't tell him, but Max had sent her to go check on him. I think that the worst for her was right before and after she left Seattle. She had started getting really sick. I actually knew she was pregnant before she told me. The signs were so completely obvious. She was nauseous all the time, she couldn't hold anything down. She slept all day and almost every part of her body ached.  
  
I didn't see her before she left, actually I hadn't seen her all week. That's why I was cooking a special dinner that night.  
  
If she had seen you, you would have known. I think that was part of the reason why she stayed away. There was also the whole Lydecker thing. Kendra looked at Logan for a moment, trying to read his thoughts. He was hiding them pretty well. So what did you cook?  
  
Some chili, I didn't know when you all would get here or when we would be able to eat. So I thought it would be best to make something that could sit a while.  
  
Always prepared. Kendra smiled.   
  
Logan smiled back. Get yourself some. I need to go do some work, but my door is open if you need anything.  
  
Um, Logan ...  
  
That was quick. Logan laughed.  
  
Two things, well maybe three. First, where are you going to sleep tonight?  
  
The guest bedroom. My bed is more comfortable for Max, plus there's a bathroom. And...  
  
And, can Max borrow some clothes. I have a feeling she is going to want to take a shower when she gets up and I just thought some fresh clothes would feel nice. Plus I don't think she'll fit in any of mine or Cindy's clothes.  
  
Sure, what ever you need?  
  
Third, are you going to be okay when Cindy and I leave for work in the morning?  
  
You mean am I going to start a knock-down drag out fight with Max tomorrow morning. No. Anything that I need to say to her can wait. Besides I am not really all that angry with her at the moment. More disappointment and numbness. With that Logan walked into his office and closed the door. He heard Kendra sigh as he shut the door. He wasn't in the mood to really discuss his feelings with anyone. He didn't even really know what he was feeling or how he was supposed to be feeling. He heard some dishes rattling in the kitchen and figured that they were getting dinner. Than he heard the shower turn on. Max must be up, he thought.  



	4. Emotions

Choices  
Chapter Four: Emotions.  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Max had gotten up after Kendra had left the room. She wanted to go get something to eat and maybe talk to Logan. She knew that she had to do it, no matter how scared she was. Part of her was still angry at Cindy and Kendra for bringing her here. But then she knew that it was the only safe choice. Anyway, as she walked towards the kitchen, she heard Kendra and Logan talking. She could hear it in his voice, his detachment. She quietly walked backed into the bedroom and into the bathroom. She needed a shower. As she turned the water on, she could feel the warmth come from the water. She slowly removed her clothing and stepped in. The moment the heat hit her body, the emotions came pouring out. She kneeled against the wall, letting the water hit her body, she pulled her legs up as close as they could get to her swollen belly and cried.  
  
She had lost him. She could hear it is his voice. What had she expected? How many times could she have left him with no word and expected his forgiveness? Somewhere in the back of her head she had imagined that she would come waltzing through his front door with their baby in her arms and he would welcome her back with open arms. But that didn't happen and that wasn't what was going to happen. The reality of the pain that she had caused was ripping her apart. These whole nine months she did for him, but he would never understand and how could she expect him too.  
  
The realization that she had screwed everything up. She should have been honest with him from the start. She shouldn't have become emotionally attached, Zach was right about that one. She had become too attached to everything and was so scared that at any moment Lydecker would come in and steal everything that she loved away and it would be her fault.   
  
She had originally planned that after the baby was born she would find a loving family and leave the baby on their doorstep. Some Ozzy and Harriet' couple who would love and cherish her child. But as the months went on and her attachment grew to the life moving inside of her, she couldn't imagine actually going through with it. She had finally decided that she would come back to Seattle. And sometime during the night sneak into his apartment and leave their child with him. She always had known that the child wouldn't have been safe with her, but it would have been safe with Logan. And Logan would be a wonderful father, he would protect her and cherish her. She knew that her baby needed to be with her father. Nobody would expect this aloof bachelor to have a genetically enhanced child.  
  
Max said a silent prayer as she thought this. Please let this baby be all right. You can do whatever you want with me. Just please protect this child.'  
  
Max sat in the shower for minutes just letting the hot water beat down of her tired body. She dazed in and out of consciousness before she finally woke up and turned off the water. As she left the shower she was surprised to find a fresh towel waiting for her and fresh clothes to change into. She wrapped the towel around her self and dried off her body. Then she took the shirt and opened it up. It was one of Logan's button-down shirts. It draped over her body becoming more of a dress than a shirt. There were a pair of boxers sitting there also but they were way too big and Max decided that she would be more comfortable without. She smiled for a moment thinking that it was just like Logan to do this. That smile suddenly vanished as she remembered the conversation she had heard. Logan hadn't done this, Kendra had and the sadness returned.  
  
Max walked out of the bathroom and crawled right back into bed. She knew that the doctor wanted her to eat. But she was simply too tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. She rubbed her stomach as she closed her eyes. The baby had been very active all day and she wanted it to calm down some so she could sleep.  
  
Sometime later that night, Max remembered Kendra and Cindy kissing her forehead and saying that they would be back after work. She also remembered hearing Logan come in and sitting beside her, staring at her. For a moment, he put his hand on her belly. She smiled and he quickly removed it and left the room. Max drifted back to sleep after that.  
******************************************************************  
  
In the early morning, Kendra and Cindy had knocked on his door to let him know that they were leaving for work. They made him promise to call if anything came up. He heard the front door shut. Bling had left earlier in the night, letting him know that he would be back first thing in the morning. Logan stared at the computer screen as the silence enveloped him. This was the first time that he had been alone with Max.   
  
He quietly got up and walked into his bedroom. The lights were out, but you could still see due to the lights of the city. If he had been in a better mood, he would have enjoyed the picturesque scene as he watched the woman he loved sleep in his bed. But he wasn't in a good mood. He quietly pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. Max had turned over facing the edge of the bed and now Logan. Her eyes were closed and peaceful. Her stomach was resting on a pillow. The rest of her body looked so small compared to her swollen stomach, but even Logan knew that the stomach wasn't swollen enough for eight months. The thought angered him. How could she be so selfish with this child? She should have taken better care of herself. That was just like Max to care only about herself.  
  
He sat there, staring at her. All of the anger was so slowly dissipating and confusion was setting in. How could she not have told him? He had always thought that she had trusted him. But she didn't trust him enough with her child. He fought the urge to wake her up and start yelling, demanding answers. Why had she run? She should have asked for help, he would have given it to her, willingly, no matter what. He would have done anything for her, didn't she know that? He would have helped her raise her child as his own.   
  
Damn it!' he thought. Who was the father of this child? Was it Zach or some strange guy that she had picked up? He knew that she had gone through her heat' right before they started being together. So it must have been then, when she got pregnant. A brief thought passed through his head for a second, but he quickly brushed it away, maybe he was the father. No, if he had been the father than she would have told him. She would have, she wouldn't have been afraid to tell him. She would not have taken his child away from him. No matter how selfish she was, he knew that she wasn't that selfish. The only thing that made sense was that she was ashamed and afraid to tell him that she had let another man touch her. That was the only thing that made sense.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears that were starting to form. He remembered their first night together and the tenderness that she showed him. He had never imagined that she could be so loving. He remembered reading in a book when he was younger about how making love was the sharing of two souls. He always believed that to be poetic exaggeration until that night. For him sex had always been purely physical. But that night, it was something more. He remembered the feeling of connection when he was inside her. The look she had in her eyes told him that she felt it two. They watched each other as their bodies became one and converged. He remember how Max's legs tightened around his hips as he started to leave her after they had climaxed. She simply said no' and he knew that she wanted him to stay connected with her a little while longer. They stayed like that until she went to sleep and then he had slipped out of her. He remembered the sudden loss that he felt, she felt it too because she tried to move burrow closer to him, if that had been possible. He remembered the whimper that she had made when he had made that simple action.   
  
They made love several times after that each with the same amount of passion and love. He truly had never believed it possible to love someone so much. Maybe that was why it hurt him so much when she left. But now here she was with a child. His Max was going to be a mother. Logan gently placed his hand on her stomach and to his surprise he felt the baby move. He then saw Max smile in her sleep and the hurt instantly came back. He quickly removed his hand and left the room. He was not going to allow himself to fall in love with her again.


	5. First Day Back

Choices  
Chapter Five: The First Day Back  


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Max woke up the next morning, oddly refreshed. She heard motion outside and decided instead of laying around all day she should probably get up. However, the problem with sleeping so soundly is that she often woke up forgetting about the baby and was always rudely awakened when getting out of the bed was an actual physical challenge. Gone are the days fighting the reds, hey little one.' Max rubbed her stomach and stretched her back. Let's go see what your pops is doing?'   
  
Logan was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Anything good? Max asks as she pulls up a chair and smiles at him.  
  
Good morning. Logan quickly looked up and said, then proceeded to go back to his reading.  
  
Morning. So what you reading? She knew that there was going to be tension between the two, but somehow in her sleep she imagined that this morning would be easier, that he would have slept off some of his anger. That wasn't happening though, so far their conversation was incredibly stilted and she had a feeling that it was going to get better.  
  
The usual media fluff. Hungry? He didn't even look at her when he asked.  
  
Not really.  
  
You need to eat something. Would you like a fritatta?  
  
Logan you don't have to cook for me. Max was really not comfortable with the whole vibe that he was giving of.  
  
You need to eat and I like to cook. So let me cook you something for breakfast. A fritatta will be good for you, protein and vegetables. Logan went to the refrigerator and picked out several ingredients. He then poured her a glass of orange juice. Max started to get up to get the glass. Logan ordered her. Sam says that you need to stay off of your feet. So let me serve you, okay?  
  
Max sat back down, even though she didn't like to be ordered around. So how are you?  
  
Fine and you. Any contractions? Logan asked.  
  
None this morning. Of course,' she thought, let's not ask how I am doing, let's make sure that the baby is fine. Typical, always concerned about everyone else.'  
  
That's good. Logan was whipping up his little creation. Max got up, she never was very good at following orders.  
  
That smells really good. She walks over and stands close to him, her stomach barely touching his side as she leans over and stares at the creation on the stove. So this is what a fritatta looks like?  
  
Logan shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable with Max's closeness.  
  
I missed your culinary creations. Max was trying to talk to him, trying to get him open up or at least be a little more normal. She knew from personal experience that he always eased up a little when she was close to him. But every time she moved closer, he moved away or fidgeted. Logan wasn't going to let her get off easily.   
  
Here go sit down. He pointed back to the table.  
  
Yes sir. Max gave him a mock salute, smiling and then went back to the table. She watched as Logan flipped the frittata onto a plate and then brought it over to her.  
  
He sat it down and then returned back to his seat and opened up his paper and continued reading.  
  
So how goes the world? She wanted him to answer at least one of her questions. But he didn't say anything. This is really good. Taking another bite as she said that. The moments of silence as she chewed were starting to wear on her. She could take the silent treatment from mostly anyone, just not Logan Cale. You know I always thought that you missed your calling and should have become a professional chef. She laughed, but he still wasn't biting. Maybe pre-pulse you could have opened a restaurant and served your gourmet cuisine. You know call it something like Cale's House of Grub' or something. Where did you learn to cook like this? I mean is it instinct or did you take a class? Max was rambling, hoping at least he would tell her to shut up. So is this how it's going to be, are you going to be that immature and not talk to me?  
  
What do you want me to say? He didn't look up when he asked this.  
  
I don't know, say anything. Say that you missed me, ask me why? Yell at me, just say something. Silence from you is like nails on a chalkboard Max voice raised slightly. Logan looked up at that.  
  
I am not allowed to yell at you. He simply stated and then got up and walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Max just stared at the closed door. He was going to make her pay, she thought. Not by yelling but by silence. Why am I here? I was safer in Canada in some foreign hospital where they were poking me full of needles,' she thought. Max looked up out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the door closing. Maybe Cindy or Kendra had called out of work.  
  
Morning Max. Bling said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Morning Bling. Max smiled. At least somebody was happy to see me.  
  
We didn't do this properly yesterday. Welcome home. He said as he came around her and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
What was that for? Max smiled, she was getting girlie, she hated when she got girlie.  
  
That was because I missed you and am glad that you are back. Maybe things can get back to normal around here.  
  
At least somebody missed me, that's good to know. The bitterness seeped through the optimism of her words.  
  
Aghh. So was that what you were thinking about when I came in? Bling smiled. Don't let his stubbornness get the best of you. Besides don't let him fool you, he missed you too. Bling yelled the last part so that Logan could hear it. Max laughed. So how are you and the little one feeling today?  
  
Good. She's being rather calm this morning.  
  
'She' now does that mean that we know it's a she?  
  
I think it is. The doctor in Vancouver kept saying it was anyhow. Besides don't you think it sounds better calling it a   
she' rather than an   
  
I think a name sounds better.  
  
Don't have one yet.  
  
Don't have one? You are due in how many days and you haven't   
picked out a name?  
  
Bling has anyone told you that sometimes you act like a girl?  
  
My sisters do all the time.  
  
You have sisters. I didn't know that.  
  
Yeah I have six sisters, who each have approcimately 3.5 children.  
  
That's a lot of kids.  
  
Yeah, well let's just say that Christmas time is always a strain on the wallet. But come Christmas morning, the look on all of their faces makes it worth the strain. So back to you, I went to my oldest sister's house and brought you back some stuff that might be useful. Bling went to get the bag that he had brought and handed it over to her. Max eagerly looked through it. This is just some spur of the moment stuff that I thought you might like to have now.  
  
Max pulled out some of the stuff. There was a book about what to expect when your expecting, than some naming books.   
  
Hence the name question. She said as she pulled them out. He had also brought some blankets, some cloth diapers with pens and a couple of outfits. Thank you. That was really sweet of you. I actually hadn't gotten anything yet.  
  
Bling was surprised at that. Just then Logan came out.   
  
Morning. I brought Max some stuff from my sister's.  
  
Which one? Logan asked as he went to refill his coffee.  
  
  
  
That was nice of you.  
  
He got me a name book. Max smiled up at Logan and for the first time he smiled back. Max wondered if he was doing it for show. Should we think about names? Max very carefully used the plural.  
  
You might want to start doing that. And Logan very quickly changed it back to singular.  
  
Let see, well the doctor's seem to think that it's a girl. So I want something strong, yet pretty. How about Kennedy?  
  
That would go with your superiority complex. Logan teased, Max pouted.  
  
How about Zoë? It's the Greek expression for life.' I like that. Or how about Mackenzie, it means fire born?' Or how about Emma? Or Alexis? Or Rebecca? What do you think?  
  
You might want to meet her first before you choose. Bling answered.  
  
Emma is nice, though. Hey, Logan what was your mother's name? Max asked, again trying to draw him in.   
  
My mother? Logan asked curiously.   
  
Yeah, what was your mother's name?  
  
  
  
Lindsay Cale, I like that. What was her maiden name?  
  
Hoffman. She went by Lindsay Hoffman Cale. You know Max, Bling is right you really should wait until after she is born to think of names. Logan was a little uncomfortable with her line of questioning. He couldn't decided whether she was completely clueless or just plain cruel.  
  
Okay, but I can at least keep thinking, right?  
  
Whatever you want. I need to run out for a little while, do you need me to pick you up anything while I'm out. Logan said as he got up from the table. Just then the doorbell rang. Logan went to answer it. He said as he let Original Cindy in.  
  
How's my boo doing this morning? She said as she walked in.  
  
What do you think of Miya? Max asked.  
  
Bling got her a name book. Logan whispered to Cindy. So I am heading out, you sure you don't want anything? He asked one last time.  
  
Logan, I'm not staying. I'm just here to drop off something for Max. Cindy said before Logan left.  
  
That should be fine. Bling you're staying, right?  
  
I don't need a baby-sitter. Max mumbled.  
  
We'll be fine. Bling smiled as he said this. It was very obvious that Max was not exactly happy about the way Logan was treating her.  
  
Bye all. Logan said one last time before he actually left finally. Bling walked into another room, letting Cindy and Max have some time alone.  
  
So what did you bring me? Max asked not really paying much attention to LOgan leaving.  
  
Kendra got you some clothes together. Cindy replied and set the bag down so that Max could look. She thinks that some of these may fit.'  
  
Good. Did she happen to put pants in there?  
  
I believe that she put a pair of overalls. So how are you doing? Cindy asked slightly laughing as Max searched through the bag.  
  
Fine and dandy. Max began pulling out some shirts. Couldn't you have given me some clothes? She whined.  
  
We thought hers might be a little more comfortable. So how are you and Logan doing?  
  
Oh, you mean besides the fact that he hardly can speak to me?  
  
That good, huh.  
  
Max pulled out the pair of overalls and a purple sparkly shirt. So what do you think?  
  
Sexy. Max, about Logan just give him some time, okay. He'll get back to normal soon enough.  
  
I don't think so. Logan has a tendency to hold grudges.  
  
But not with you. With you he melts fairly easily.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
No seriously. When Marie called and he heard your name you could tell he was concerned. And when we needed to borrow his car, he had absolutely no objections. And even when we brought you here, he never stomped his feet. He is pretty willing to give you any help that he can.  
  
It's just the silent treatment that he gives to make me pay for leaving.  
  
What were you expecting?  
  
I don't know. Max mumbled.  
  
The truth is you were never expecting to face the situation at all, were you?  
  
  
  
Do you think that maybe he is more mad that you ran than anything else? Because you don't like to face tough emotional situations and your gut always tells you to leave. Maybe he was mad because he thought that you were beyond that with him. That he thought that you trusted him and counted on him.  
  
I never promised him that I wasn't going to run again.  
  
Didn't you? Cindy asked.   
  
Of all people, he was the one who knew how precarious my situation was. How I may need to run at the drop of a hat? So why was this so hard for him to understand? Max was mad but she was more angry because she knew that Cindy was right. Logan wasn't necessarily mad that she had run, but mad that she left without seeing him.  
  
Two reasons: You two were in a relationship and you were carrying his child. Wouldn't you be mad if he had left you without saying goodbye?  
  
Different thing entirely. Besides he didn't know about the baby.  
  
You think he didn't. Maybe not consciously, but I bet you somewhere in his testosterone instincts he knew that you two had created a child.  
  
Doesn't show it.  
  
Your expecting a little too much out of him, right now. Give him time.  
  
Do you really think that he will come around?  
  
Yeah, I do. He missed you a lot. No matters what he might say now. Man's just got a lot of issues and questions running through his mind, that he needs to think about. But don't you worry, he'll be there for you when you need him. Cindy then looked at your watch. I got to be going or else Normal is going to have another fit. I will be by after work okay. You keep your chin up and relax a bit. Cindy got up and gave Max a hug before leaving. Max laughed, she had noticed ever since she started to showing that apparently she was much more huggable because people kept hugging her.  
  
Max then took the clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. The clothes barely fit, you could see a little of skin from her belly due to the shirt and the overalls were pulled fairly tightly around the same area. But besides all that, they felt good and she felt normal. She puller her hair up into a a funky pony tail bun thing. Lately, she couldn't stand to have her hair on her neck. The baby had resumed her daily swim while she was in the shower. When she was done, she came out and poked around the apartment. Bling and her talked awhile, but he was careful not to mention Logan to much in the conversation. She then picked up a book from Logan's collection and laid on the couch. She feel asleep after a little while.   
  
Hey Max. Bling whispered as he nudged her awake.  
  
Max replied sleepily.  
  
I have to get going. I have an appointment that I am running   
later for.  
  
Is Logan back?   
  
No but he called a little while ago saying that he was almost done. Do you think you'll be all right alone for a little while?  
  
Sure, what time is it?  
  
  
  
That late. Bling just smiled at her. She had been sleeping for   
over five hours. Go, I'll be fine. Besides Original Cindy should be coming by soon.  
  
Okay. I will be back tomorrow or sooner if you need anything.  
  
Thanks Bling. And thanks again for the baby stuff, it was sweet of you.  
  
Anything for you.  
  
Max smiled. She liked that Bling seemed to be giving her the extra attention that Logan wasn't.   
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Max said as Bling left. She proceeded to get up and go into the kitchen for a glass of milk. A few minutes after Bling left the doorbell rang. Max, assuming that it was Cindy went to answer it.   
  
She opened the door and was a little taken back that the person standing in front of her wasn't Cindy, but some other woman. The woman had long light blond hair and was tall and thin. She was dressed nicely, looking like she was expecting to go out or something. The two stared at each for a moment, both taken back by the other. Obviously, this woman was not expecting a pregnant woman to answer the door. Max finally broke the silence, Can I help you?  
  
Is Logan home? She asked with a slight Southern accent, looking around obviously expecting him to pop out of a corner.  
  
*****************************************************************  



	6. Crescendo

Choices  
Chapter Six: Crescendo  


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Adult language.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
No, he's not here. Can I help you with something? Max answered slowly a bit unsure why this woman was here.  
  
Oh, um ... do you know when he'll be back? The woman asked a bit confused.  
  
Should be back at least in an hour.   
  
Do you think I could wait for him? The woman asked but could obviously see the conflict in Max's face.  
  
Um, I guess that's not a problem. Max answered out loud but inside she was asking, Why was she doing this?'  
  
The woman said as she scooted past Max and headed to the kitchen. I'm Erin by the way and you are?  
  
Max watched Erin a bit shocked with her familiarity and comfort with Logan's apartment. She had gone straight to the kitchen and gotten a glass of wine for herself.   
  
Oh, you're Max. Erin said with a smile and recognition in her eyes.  
  
Logan told you about me. Max felt a small sense of superiority raise up in her. Logan had told this woman about me.   
  
But that feeling was quickly squashed when Erin responded by saying, Actually, Cindy told me about you and your friendship with Logan. Logan never mentioned you.  
  
If only she wasn't eight months pregnant, Max was certain she would have snapped her neck. But why the hell was she jealous of this woman, after all she was Logan's Max, right? The baby kicked her, Oh yeah,' she thought, I am carrying his child.' But she was also the woman that walked out on him without a word. She was the woman who broke his heart. So now this other woman was here. What was she to him? So you and Logan are friends?  
  
I guess you could say that. Probably the better phrase is friends with benefits. She smiled and took another sip of wine.  
  
Max sat there with a fake smile plastered on her face. So how long have you known Logan? In reality, she was planning the numerous ways she could kill this woman.   
  
For a couple months. The woman smiled back completely oblivious to Max's jealousy. But in truth, we've known each other longer. We went to college together, but then he was strictly off limits due to Daphne.  
  
Max smiled again. Her head started hurting and she could feel the baby moving inside. I need to go to the bathroom. Be back. Max was certain she was going to make this the longest bathroom trip in history. How could he be dating someone else? How could he be sleeping with someone? He was sleeping with her, while I am trying to protect our child. I could always kill him, instead of her. As she finished up in the bathroom, she heard the door close. Fake smile she thought to herself. She heard voices and at first panic set in. Her instincts were on full alert and telling her to run. But instead she stayed in the bathroom, hoping to figure out who it was. Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
Hey boo, you all right in there? Cindy asked, slowly opening up the bathroom door.   
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Max sighed she was relieved that it was only Cindy.  
  
You sure. Cindy noticed the look of relief on her friend's face. Max nodded. So when is Logan supposed to be back?  
  
Max replied as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
So when did Erin come? Cindy could obviously tell that her friend was not in a good mood.  
  
A few minutes ago. You didn't bring any makeup with you? Max was leaning over the sink, carefully looking at her face. Under her eyes were the shadows of the evidence of her lack of sleep.  
  
You don't need any makeup.  
  
I look like crap.  
  
I actually don't think that is genetically possible. Cindy smiled. Besides who you trying to look good for?  
  
No one. I just feel so gross. Max was definitely hitting a low crescendo in her mood.  
  
Hey girl, maybe you are hungry? Cindy could seen the green grow in Max. She knew that Max was not all that happy about Erin being here.  
  
Who is she? Max asked.  
  
A friend of Logan's. Cindy was fairly sure that Max was not going to like what kind of friend Erin was.   
  
Why is she here?   
  
What is this fifteen questions? Apparently Logan and her were supposed going out to dinner tonight. I have a feeling that he forgot to cancel.  
  
Why would he have to cancel? Max decided that she was not going to play the role of angry ex-girlfriend. If he could move on, so could she. So she simply was going to put up her nonchalant, not caring barrier. She was not going to let him hurt her, that was not what she needed. The baby gave her a good kick in the stomach which caused her to wince a little.  
  
You okay. Cindy was concerned. She could see the barrier go up and then she saw the wince. Good that's just what the two of these guys need the stress of Logan's new friend.' She was going to have give him a good smack up against the head for this one. Smart Logan.'  
  
The baby just tried to score a goal. She's been doing it all day. No dealio. Max answered nonchalantly.  
  
Okay. Back to your question, he would cancel because you are here.   
  
I don't need a baby-sitter. Max walked out of the bathroom at this point. Cindy followed. Erin was still sitting on the kitchen stool, drinking her wine and reading a magazine. Max decided that she was hungry and went into the kitchen. Erin stared at her for a moment as she walked in and headed straight for the refrigerator. So Erin, where were you two going tonight?  
  
Some restaurant that opened uptown.  
  
Sounds nice. You want anything? Max asked as her head was stuck in refrigerator. She was obviously searching for something. Cindy didn't he make chili last night?  
  
Yeah. Is that what you are looking for?   
  
No I am looking for the ... Max cursed under her breath. The baby had just kicked her again.  
  
Cindy could tell from Max's body movement that she was in pain.  
  
Nothing. This baby just keeps kicking the fuck out of my back. She was starting to get angry and tired. Where is that stupid chili?  
  
Here let me, Kendra put it away last night. Go sit down. Cindy tried to push her out of the way, but Max wasn't budging.  
  
Here is it. Max grabbed the container, leaving Cindy standing with the door open. She went to the stove and poured the chili into a pan, turning the stove on. She continued her questioning, while she stirred the chili. So what do you do Erin?  
  
I'm a lawyer. She was a little bit confused about the whole situation and frankly she was getting uncomfortable.  
  
Nice and you went to Yale, right?  
  
Yeah. What about you? Erin was trying to keep up with the polite conversation.  
  
College, didn't go. What kind of a lawyer?  
  
Prosecutor. How far along are you?  
  
Eight months, not like that matters. So you put the bad guys in jail?  
  
Try to.  
  
I'll bet. Max couldn't believe that Logan would hook up with some prosecutor. He couldn't have changed that much. Where are you from, originally?  
  
Georgia and you.  
  
Wyoming. So you know Original Cindy?  
  
Boo, would you please sit down? Cindy was feeling incredibly awkward and she didn't like being in the middle of this conversation. She also didn't like the way Max keeps rubbing her back, the baby was obviously still kicking her.  
  
I can cook this for myself. So Erin, right? So you and Logan have been dating for two months, right? Max smiled at the woman and bated her eyes.  
  
Erin smiled.  
  
So are you going to give details or am I going to have to drag them out of you?  
  
I'm not quite sure what you are asking.  
  
So how is he in bed? Max asked. Cindy just shot her a warning look, but Max didn't care.   
  
I think that is a little personal. Erin answered uncomfortably.   
  
Whatever. You have slept with him right? Just then the door opened. Max turned back around and continued stirring the chili. Erin, do you want some chili? She asked politely.  
  
Hey all. Logan said as he walked into the kitchen. He stood there for a moment shell-shocked. Why was Erin here?  
  
Logan, hello. Erin smiled and went over giving him a hug and a kiss, which Logan awkwardly tried to dodge with no success.  
  
Shit, dinner. He said simply as he remembered that he and Erin had plans for dinner tonight. I forgot. I'm sorry. He went to the counter placing his bags. Hey Cindy, good day at work. Why did he feel like he just walked into something that was not going to be good.   
  
She sweetly smiled back at him, while giving him an evil eye, saying I will kill you later.  
  
Erin have you been here long?  
  
She's been here for about thirty minutes. You know it's not polite to keep a girl waiting, Logan. Max chimed in from behind Logan. But I was doing my best to keep her entertained. We were actually just starting to get into a good conversation. Max walked away from the stove to the counter where Logan had laid the groceries he had gotten. So what did you get? Again she did the close proximity thing, she was going to make him pay tonight.  
  
Erin, I am sorry about dinner. I completely forgot to give you a call. Erin had returned to the stool and was watching the scene play out in front of her. So you two were talking?  
  
Don't you want to know about what Loggie? Max smiled as she opened a bag of potato chips and popped one in her mouth.  
  
Erin and Cindy both answered simultaneously. Logan just stared at Max like a man about to receive his death sentence.  
  
We were talking about you two. She was telling me that you two knew each other in college and that she was a prosecutor. That you two started dating two months ago and that ... for the grand finale, Max thought as she smiled at Logan her belly touching his arm, that you were a really good lay.  
  
And the shots were fired. Logan went down coughing, Excuse me.  
  
I didn't say that. Erin quickly interjected.  
  
So he's not good in bed? Max tilted her head to Erin. Just then the door opened again and Kendra came into the kitchen.  
  
Cindy said.  
  
No, I want to know is Logan a good lay Erin? Her voice was filled with saccharine.  
  
Kendra said as she figured out what was going on.  
  
Max asked to her friends. I just wanted to know if Logan and Erin have a good time banging the gong? That's all.  
  
I think I should be leaving. Erin said getting up out of the stool.  
  
Why, weren't you two going out to dinner?  
  
Max, stop it. Kendra said. Logan was still staring at Max, completely shell-shocked.  
  
No you two were going out tonight and you should. Logan she wanted to get laid tonight and I am not going to be the one to deny her that. She smiled again.  
  
Fuck you. Logan said quietly.  
  
Fuck me, no. Fuck you Logan. Max replied in the same tone with a smile on her lips.  
  
Erin, I'm sorry. I will give you a call.   
  
Logan, didn't you hear what I said. I am giving you permission to go out. I am giving you permission to bang her.  
  
You don't give me permission for anything.  
  
That's right, I don't. Your a big boy and you can do whatever you want, no strings attached. Hey Erin, you know that Logan is obsessed with his work, right. That he doesn't need anything or anyone and that he will quickly throw you away for his work.  
  
Erin, Kendra, Cindy could you please leave us alone. Logan asked his eyes never breaking contact with Max. The three silently went outside. How dare you be that rude to my friend?  
  
Don't you mean your lover?  
  
It's not any of your business, remember no strings.  
  
But she is your lover isn't she?  
  
If I recall you are the one who walked out on us. Logan was starting to yell.  
  
That's right. I forgot I walked out on you. Max matched his level. So you went on. I almost forgot that, thank you for reminding me.  
  
You have no right to judge me.  
  
And you have no right to judge me.  
  
You know something, you are unbelievable. You are the most selfish woman I have ever met. You act all independent, claiming that you don't need anything or anyone. But you know that is all a big sham, to cover your lack of ...  
  
Of what, my lack of what?  
  
Courage, faith. First signs of trouble and you run. You actually fooled me, I actually thought that you had changed. That maybe you weren't so immature, but you are immature. You think only of yourself.  
  
Oh, that's right. Selfish me. Fuck you.  
  
See you can't even argue with me MAx. You know that you are and you know that you hide behind Manticore to protect you, to help you put up a wall between you and everyone else. You use it protect yourself because you can't handle the reality that you aren't in Manticore anymore. The only thing you know how to do is be a soldier and it scares the shit out of you.  
  
You have no idea what it is like to be me. I had to run. If they had caught me ... I will not go back there.  
  
But you couldn't trust me. You couldn't trust me that maybe I could help you. That maybe I would care if you left, that maybe I wouldn't understand that. That maybe I didn't want you to give up on us.  
  
I didn't give up on us.  
  
Hell, you didn't. You walked out Max. You ran. You left me here to clean up your mess. And now you need me to clean up another mess you made.  
  
Oh yes, Logan Cale, Fight the power, protect the downtrodden, blah, blah, wolf, wolf. Savior of all. May I remind you, that I did not choose to come here.  
  
I am keenly aware of that fact Max. You did not come here willingly. Believe me I am not going to forget that.   
  
Good. Don't forget it. That I do not need you, Logan Cale.  
  
You don't need anyone. Now they weren't shouting anymore, instead talking calmly and coldly to each other.   
  
That's right.  
  
So is that what you are going to tell to that kid?  
  
None of your business.  
  
That's right. It is none of my business. I don't care that the child is going to have a cold and selfish mother.  
  
Fuck you.  
  
No Max, actually I am actually quite surprised that you are having the kid. Being the soldier that you are, why didn't you just kill it. It's only going to get in your way and we both know that a soldier can't be worried about some damn kid. Or were you going to do it after the kid was born. Logan couldn't quite believe what he was saying to her.   
  
Max just stared at him. The look in his eyes were so cold. He meant that. He thought that she could actually kill their child. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears and walked calmly into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She could hear him breaking things in the kitchen. She simply sat in the chair by the window and stared outside at the rain. He hated her.' He hated her.' She kept repeating to herself.  



	7. Beginnings

Choices  
Chapter Seven: Beginning  


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Logan yelled as he tried to grab the pan off the burner, but it was hot and burned his hand as he grabbed it. He dropped the pan and the chili went everywhere. He then grabbed a towel to clean it up and a glass jar that he had just bought, went with the towel and broke on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. He then started picking up the glass and shard cut his hand.   
  
With that shout both Cindy and Kendra came running in. Are you okay?  
  
Do I look okay? Logan yelled. It was obvious to both of the girls that he was emotional wrecked. He sat there with the glass in his hand and leaned against the cupboard, his head in his knees and just started crying. He looked up at the two girls and asked How could she do this to me? How could she have just left me?   
  
Cindy knelt down and sat next to Logan. The eye contact between the two girls communicated that Cindy was going to stay with Logan and Kendra should check on Max. They had both heard the conversation through the doors, except the last portions when Max and Logan weren't screaming at each other.   
  
Logan just kept crying and Cindy did her best to hold him. I loved her, didn't she know that?  
  
She knew that. She did. She loved you two that was why she left. She loved you so much.  
  
I would have done anything for her. Logan cried, he hated feeling this way, it was like he regressed back to the moment when he first read the letter.   
  
Cindy stayed for a while longer just listening to Logan. He then told her that he was fine and that she should go. When she left, he went to his office and picked up a book, opening it to certain page where there was a piece of paper. It was the note that Max had written to him. He then went into the living room and stared out the window with the note in his hand, crying some more.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kendra opened the door to Logan's bedroom and slipped in. It was dark and she could see Max starring out the window.   
  
Hey, how you doing? Kendra asked. Max just stared, tears were streaming down her face. Kendra walked over to her and knelt beside her. He didn't mean any of it. You know that right.  
  
Max turned and looked at her. Yes, he did. He meant every word.  
  
Max ...  
  
He did Kendra. He meant everything he said out there. I am selfish, I do run and I'm going to be a horrible mother. He's right. I was planning on running on this kid. I am too selfish to have her. She is going to hate me, just like he does.  
  
Max, he doesn't hate you and your not going to be a horrible mother. You aren't as selfish as you like to think you are. You didn't run for you, you ran for her and him. You ran to protect them. He knows that, he does. It just hurts him still.  
  
I thought I was doing what was right. I thought that if I ran then they both would be safe. All I want is for this baby to be safe. Kendra, its all I have.  
  
Max, its not all you have. You have Cindy and me and you do have Logan. We all love you. It always hurts the most with the ones you love.  
  
I ruined everything though. He thinks I should kill her.  
  
Kendra asked shocked.  
  
He asked me why I didn't kill her sooner or if I was planning on doing it after she was born. He thinks I could kill her. Max started crying.  
  
He didn't mean that Max. He was angry and people say stupid things when they are angry, very stupid things. He wants this baby just as much as you do; he's just scared, like you.  
  
Max looked out the window and wiped her eyes. Is he okay?  
  
You mean those loud sounds?  
  
  
  
Yeah, he just dropped a pan.  
  
  
  
Are you going to be okay?  
  
Yeah. How are you?  
  
I was good, but now I am worried about my best friend.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
You sure, Cindy said that baby has been playing soccer with you.  
  
She's okay. Just think she's anxious to come out and be in this oh so fun environment. She smiled at her friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. The simple truth was painful.  
  
You aren't going to lose him. If you haven't lost him, yet. You aren't going to lose him now.  
  
You promise.  
  
I promise.  
  
  
  
Yeah hon?  
  
I think that I am going to try to sleep.  
  
Okay, you want me to leave?  
  
Is that okay?  
  
Sure, I'll just go meet Cindy at the Crash and we'll talk about you two.  
  
Thank you.  
  
No worries. Here let me help you into bed. Kendra helped Max get out of the chair and helped her get out of the overalls. Then she crawled into bed. Kendra placed a pillow under Max's stomach and covered her with the sheet. Do you want the comforter?  
  
No, I get to hot. Max simply said.  
  
Okay. You two sleep. Everything is going to be fine. Kendra kissed Max's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love you.   
  
I love you too, Max. Get some sleep. She smiled and walked out of the room.   
  
Logan was busy cleaning up the kitchen. He looked up when Kendra came out.  
  
How is she?  
  
She's sleeping. And what the fuck was this about her killing the baby? Kendra wanted an explanation for that.  
  
I got angry and it just came out. Logan admitted.  
  
Do you actually want her to do that?   
  
God, no. I just ... I guess I just wanted to hurt her.  
  
Well you were successful. Kendra replied. Where is Cindy?  
  
She left. Logan couldn't quite make eye contact with her.  
  
You will call if anything happens right?  
  
  
  
And if you hurt her again. I swear I will cause you the most unimaginable pain, you hear me.  
  
I understand. I'm sorry Kendra.  
  
I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. Kendra was mad at him and she wasn't going to forgive him that easily. She was not going to let anyone hurt her friend, especially not Logan Cale. She grabbed her bag and left the apartment.  
  
Logan just stood there. She was right. He shouldn't have said that to her. He hung his head and rubbed his eyes. This was all like some badly warped dream. He walked into his room and watched Max as she lay there sleeping. She looked so fragile and little, lying there. Her back was turned to him. The sheet was only half covering her backside. He could see parts of her skin that weren't covered by material. She was always so soft, he remembered. He slightly rubbed the bone, trying to massage. He then moved his hand to the opposite side and laid it on her belly. He rubbed his hand over the naked, stretched skin. He could feel the baby move under his hand. It was like she was moving towards him, trying to get closer. He watched as Max's eyes popped open. Logan started to remove his hand, but Max grabbed it quickly.  
  
She whispered, holding his hand. Stay with me. She said simply, still looking out at the rain.  
  
Logan sat on the edge of the bed, still a good distance from her.  
  
Lay with me. She asked. So Logan laid down next to her on his side. Max backed into him, allowing them no distance apart. She then took the hand that had been holding Logan's and moved it to his legs, pulling them slightly up towards hers, so that they were in complete contact. She then moved her legs entwining them with his. She then went back holding his hand as he rubbed her belly. She could feel his breath on her neck.   
  
I'm sorry for what I said. He whispered.  
  
Me too. She replied.  
  
I was just so hurt. I missed you. Max could hear the words choke out of his mouth as he started to cry.  
  
I missed you too. She answered holding him tighter. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought that they would follow you or hurt you if you came after me. I was so scared that the two of you would be hurt. I remember what they did to Zack to find me. I was not going to let that happen to you two.  
  
You should have told me. I could have helped.  
  
I was too scared. All I could think of was protecting you two and the only way I know how to do that was to run.  
  
Tell me about when we were apart.  
  
At first, I didn't know where to go. I knew that I needed to get far away. So I went to Quebec.  
  
You went to Quebec?  
  
Yeah, but I only stayed there for a couple of weeks. I then started back west and spent some time in various other small towns on the way.  
  
Where did you get the money?  
  
I sold my bike.  
  
You sold your baby.  
  
No, I sold my bike. Besides I don't think I could have actually fit a car seat on it.  
  
Did anyone from Manticore find you?  
  
Zach tried once I think. At least somebody placed in ad in the paper with my barcode.  
  
Did you see him?  
  
No I left. I didn't want anyone to find me. Kendra and Cindy didn't even know where I was until I got to Vancouver. I was about six months then and I figured that I needed to settle down soon. So I moved into this small apartment and got a job down the street at a coffee shop. I tried to stay as low key as possible. If anyone asked about the daddy, I just told him that he used to beat me up a lot and I was running away from him. And that I was still scared that he would find me. You wouldn't imagine how supportive people are with that story. So whenever cops asked, they would always act like they didn't know anything. Now you.  
  
Well, let see. I was devastated at first. I didn't do anything for weeks and then I started throwing myself completely into my work. About four months ago, Cindy convinced me to go out and I did and I was shocked to find out that it was okay. The pain started dulling. And then I ran into to Erin again and we started seeing each other. Max closed her eyes as he said this. Logan pulled her tighter and rubbed her belly. We didn't sleep together. It wasn't like that. She wanted it to be, but I just couldn't. It was too soon.  
  
Why didn't you just say that?  
  
Because it was none of your business and I was not going to talk about my sex life in front of Cindy or Kendra. Besides Erin was always uncomfortable about the fact that we weren't having a sexual relationship. I think she always told people that we were.  
  
Why didn't you?  
  
Because I was still in love with this woman, who was out there somewhere and I always had this dream that one day she would come back to me. I didn't want to have to explain about how I still loved her, yet I cheated on her.  
  
But I left you.  
  
It doesn't change the fact that I loved you.  
  
When I first figured out about the baby I was so scared. I had been getting so sick. I was worried that there was something wrong. I still am worried that something will go wrong. I had all of this time on my hands to worry. So instead of thinking about all that could go wrong, I started thinking about what I was going to do after the baby came. The one thing I knew was that she wouldn't be safe with me. If Lydecker ever found me, he would find her. And I am not about to let that happen. So I had this plan.  
  
What was it?  
  
I was going to leave her with a couple. Somebody who I thought matched that Ozzy and Harriet' type. Someone who would love and cherish her.  
  
Just any couple?  
  
No, I was going to be very methodical about who it was going to be. I started researching people. But then as the months went on and I started to really become attached to this one, I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave her with some strange couple.  
  
So what were you going to do?  
  
I was going to come back here after she was born and break in during the middle of the night and leave her with you.  
  
  
  
No listen. You are the only person in this world that I would trust. I know that you would love her as much I do, no matter how much you hated me.  
  
I don't hate you.  
  
I know. I also knew that you would make a wonderful father, the doting kind. I want her to know you, I want you to raise her just like your parents raised you, so she had some shot at being normal. I want her to know what it feels like to be loved and to grow up knowing no matter what you always be there.  
  
I would love her, just like I loved her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
I need you to promise me something?  
  
Logan was quite sure if he wanted to hear what she was going to say.  
  
I know that the doctors are worried about me physically going through the labor. I know that Sam thinks there is a chance that I won't live ...  
  
Max, don't talk like that...  
  
Logan, I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me, that you will take care of her.  
  
Max, nothing is going to happen to you.  
  
Promise me? Max was crying.  
  
I promise, but nothing is going to happen to you. Logan held her tightly trying to give him any of his strength. He could feel how scared she was.  
  
Max, I will love you and I will love this baby no matter what. You hear me. Max kissed his hand.  
  
I love you. She said simply.  
  
I love you too. They laid in silence for several minutes. Logan contemplated what he was going to ask her. He needed to know. Max, I know that you are probably hate me for asking. But I need to. And it doesn't change anything about how I feel about you or the baby. I love you both. I just need to know. I hate asking this. Max, who is the baby's father? I mean the biological father? He didn't hear anything. He thought maybe she was contemplating or something. He then heard a slit snore and pulled himself up to look at her, she was sleeping soundly. She hadn't heard him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Hours later a pain shot through Max's entire body and she woke up, immediately.


	8. A New Life

Choices  
Chapter Eight: A New Life  


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Adult language.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
She knew that she had just had a contraction. But as the pain passed, she closed her eyes hoping for a little more sleep. The second one woke her up thirty minutes later with increased intensity. She closed her eyes one more time, the third contraction finally made her wake up. She quietly scooted out of Logan's arms and out of the bed. Her back had been killing her for a while, but now the pain was more intense. She rubbed at it, as she walked out to the kitchen to get some milk. She then sat on the edge of the couch and looked out the window at the rainy night. As she attempted to set her glass down another contraction come, causing her to drop the glass on the ground. The sound of glass breaking must have woken Logan up because he came running out of the bedroom to find out where the sound came from.  
  
Everything all right? He asked walking over to her, slightly squinting due to his rushed awakening which had caused him to leave his glasses on the night stand.  
  
Fine. Just missed. She smiled back at him. Let's not worry him yet, she thought, calm exterior.  
  
That's a new one. He smiled and sat down on the couch behind her. Instinctively, he began rubbing her back.  
  
That feels good. She murmured allowing his fingers to help smooth the knots away.  
  
You sure your okay?  
  
Yeah, just couldn't sleep. The baby is very active lately during the night.  
  
Probably doesn't need much sleep, like his mom.  
  
Hopefully, that is not the case or else I am going to have way too many sleepless nights. She laughed at the thought.   
  
Hey, I want to show you something.  
  
  
  
You'll see. Wait here. He jumped up and walked into his office with a big grin on his face. Just as he left another contraction hit Max, causing her to buckle a little, using the couch's back for support. The contractions were starting to come quicker and she knew that it probably won't be long until she is in full labor. Just in case she sat properly in the couch and folding her legs Indian style, while calmly breathing. Logan came back in with a couple of photo's in his hand. While I was out I stopped at this store and they had the cutest baby furniture. So I had them take some pictures of some of the ones I thought that you would like. Pick one. He grinned handing the pictures over as he sat next door.  
  
Max took the pictures and began flipping through the photos. Almost immediately, she started crying.  
  
I'm sorry... Logan responding not quite knowing what he had done.  
  
No. It's not you. It's just you went looking for baby furniture.  
  
Yeah and that makes you cry how? He couldn't quite figure it out.   
  
It's just so sweet. She answered the tears following freely now. Max took his face in her hands and stared at his eyes.  
  
Well, I just thought that it might be nice of you to have crib, while you're here. And also a comfy rocking chair, which should be coming tomorrow.  
  
You got me a rocking chair? Max managed to chock out.  
  
Well, its more like an actual chair, that rocks. So it is incredibly comfortable. So pick a crib and it will be here tomorrow.  
  
Max again attempted to flip through the photos. She stopped at a simple yet classy craftsman style crib. She showed him the picture and he smiled. That was my favorite too. Logan said.  
  
You know you don't have too. Max again choked out in between her tears.  
  
I know.  
  
I love you. Max simply responded.  
  
I love you too. Logan and Max both stared into each other's eyes, then started leaning together in anticipation of a kiss. But the baby had other things in mind, as another contraction caused Max to jerk away. This one was much more intense. That was a contraction, right? Logan asked.  
  
  
  
And this wasn't your first, was it? Logan suspiciously asked as he watched Max recover from the pain.  
  
No, but they haven't been as intense as that one.  
  
Max, why didn't you tell me? Logan slightly whined.  
  
I just wanted some moments of peace before the chaos began. Max answered, but in truth she was also a bit scared about what was about to happen to her.  
  
Okay, here is what we are going to do. You need to get back into bed, I need to call Sam and Bling. Should I call Cindy and Kendra? I should probably boil some water, right? Logan started panicking as all new fathers do. He then started to pick Max up.  
  
Logan, I can walk. Don't pick me up, truly, its not worth it.  
  
He looked so befuddled.  
  
Your cute. She laughed.  
  
Max, we gotta get going. Logan whined.  
  
Calm down, this baby ain't coming anytime soon. So you call Sam, Bling, CIndy and Kendra. Don't go boil water. I will get back into bed and you will make me something to eat. Max tried to reason calmly with him.  
  
Okay, but I am going to help you get into bed. And that he did. She heard him making frantic phone calls to everyone as he was putting together some food.  
  
So are they coming? Max yelled at Logan who was still in the kitchen.  
  
Logan yelled back. They should all be here in less than thirty minutes. Sam says to get you comfortable and feed if you are up to it, nothing too much, crackers and juice. Also he said not to push until he gets there. Logan's voice was getting closer as he walked towards the bedroom. So I brought you some saltine crackers and cranberry juice. As he came into the room.  
  
Sounds like a delightful combination. Max teased.  
  
He said simply as he sat the glass and crackers on the night stand. Max was sitting up in bed with a pillow behind her. She was incredibly calm, he thought, considering what is about to happen.  
  
She smiled back as she drank some of the juice.  
  
Are you ready? Such a simple question.  
  
I don't know. Guess I don't have much of a choice.  
  
Shut, wait here I should unlock the door. Logan went running out of the room. He came back seconds later, with a book in his hand. Okay so let me read about this.  
  
You are going to read? Max laughed as his analysis.  
  
Yes. Okay so how long have you been feeling contractions?  
  
For about four hours.  
  
Logan stared at her in disbelief. Okay, how far are they apart?  
  
Now about ten to fifteen minutes.  
  
Okay, has your water broken?  
  
I think so.  
  
What do you mean, you think so?  
  
I don't know what does your water breaking feel like? She asked him, but he just gave her a dumbfounded look. In the book, what does it say about it?  
  
Logan's senses came back to him and he looked through the pages and read, It just says that it is a membrane of fluid that breaks during labor and during contractions.  
  
Okay, well let's just say it has.  
  
How do you know?  
  
Logan, just trust me on this one. I think my water broke about forty minutes ago.  
  
He stared at her disbelief again. How long are your contractions lasting?  
  
Why do I feel like I am being graded? She teased and smiled, but then winced as the answer to his question became physically obvious. She grabbed his hand and squeezed as they both screamed from the pain. I'd say they last about forty seconds. Max answered partially panting from loss of breath.  
  
Okay. Can I just tell you that you hurt? Max gave him an evil eye for that idiotic question.  
  
Okay, book boy read on.  
  
I think that you are personally in the first stage.  
  
God, I am so glad that Sam is coming. She mocked and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Hey, I've never done this and its not like you gave me a lot of time to prepare. He whined again.  
  
Can we not go there again? Max pleaded.  
  
Logan answered as he kissed her hand. Now what can I do?  
  
Rub my back.   
  
I think I can manage that. Max rolled to her side and then onto her front in a half squatting/ half laying position. She put a pillow under her stomach to support it and stretched her arms out in front. Logan got behind her and started needing out the kinks. How does that feel?  
  
Logan continued to massage until another contraction passed over her, this one lasted longer and seemed to be more painful. When are they going to get here? Max cried.  
  
They should be here soon. Moments later the sound of the door opening was heard. Hey.' Logan shouted.  
  
Hey, how is our girl doing? Bling asked as he came into the bedroom and smiled at the site.  
  
She's doing good. Logan smiled back, he knew exactly what was causing Bling to smile at him.  
  
This sucks. Max answered as she turned her head towards Bling, he simply smiled at her. Don't smile. She angrily spit out. The pain was starting to get to her and these two men were standing around smiling at her. Probably thinking that she was cute or something like that, while she was in pain. You would think with all that my body can handle and do, it would be able to handle this better.  
  
You'd think. Logan teased her. Just then another contraction came. Max held onto the bed and Logan held her hips. He could feel the wave vibrate through her body. Max let out a small scream, which covered the sound of the front door opening again. Kendra and Cindy both ran into the noise. They stared at disbelief at the site, it was a little surreal. Max was screaming and clinching onto the bed; Logan was behind her trying to soothe her, a worried look was on his face.  
  
I can't push right? Max cried.  
  
Not until Sam gets here. Logan looked up to see Cindy and Kendra standing next to Bling. Hey you two.  
  
They both replied. Max looked up at them and smiled.  
  
Logan help me move. And Logan complied, helping Max move back on her back into a sitting position. He placed pillows behind her to help her back. This sucks. She repeated to her new visitors.  
  
Can imagine. Kendra said as she walked towards the bed and kissed Max on the forehead.   
  
Will you two stay with her a little while. I need to talk to Bling for a moment. Logan asked as he got up off the bed. The two nodded their heads and made their way towards their friend.   
  
As Logan and Bling began to leave, Max whimpered. You're coming back, right?  
  
Logan smiled back at her, Yep, I'll be right back.  
  
Logan and Bling left the room.  
  
So what's up? Bling asked.  
  
I need you to go pick up some stuff. Logan replied as he headed towards the couch. He picked up the picture that Max had chosen. Here go to the baby store on Winchester and get this, plus the other stuff that I had ordered yesterday. Tell them that I need the chair and the crib delivered today. Just charge everything to my account and pick up anything else that you think we should have.  
  
Bling smiled. So I'm assuming you two made up?  
  
We talked and I think we're all good for now.  
  
Good. How are you holding up?  
  
Scared out of my mind. You know that she has been having these contractions for hours and only told me right before I called you. Then they are so strong and her body seems to not be able to handle it.  
  
She'll be fine. Bling tried to calm his friend as he went to the door to get the stuff. Sam was just about to knock, when Bling opened the door. Hey, take good care of our girl. Bling said as he walked out.  
  
I will. Sam answered and then walked in to find Logan standing at the kitchen counter. Logan how is she?  
  
  
  
And the contractions. Just then the sound of Max screaming could be heard and then Kendra voice was heard.  
  
Their coming. He smiled. The two men walked into the bedroom to find Max screaming and clutching onto Kendra's hand as Cindy rubbed her back.   
  
And how are we doing? Sam smiled at Max who had finished screaming.  
  
This sucks. She again repeated.  
  
Well, let just see how much this sucks, shall we? Max moved her legs so the doctor could take a look. You are about eight centimeters dilated. Which is good? How long have the contractions been coming?  
  
Since five.  
  
Okay and how far apart are the contractions?  
  
About ten minutes now.  
  
Okay and they last about a minute. Good. And when did your water break?  
  
Around seven.  
  
Okay and how are you doing?  
  
You mean not withstanding the immense pain that keeps shooting through my body. I'm fine.   
  
Okay. Can I just check? He checked her blood pressure and heart rate. Actually, your heart rate has gone up, so has your pressure. Now let's see how the little one is doing? He then proceeded to listen to the baby. She has a strong heart beat and everything seems fine. Now do you know what we have to do now?  
Max shook her head. Sam smiled and answered   
  
How long should we wait? Logan asked as he sat at the edge of the bed stroking Max's shin.  
  
We need to wait until you are 10 centimeters dilated before she can start to push. I'm assuming should take an hour.  
  
I can't push. Max whined.  
  
Not yet. Sam smiled. He understood how painful this was and how much all she wanted to do was get it all over with. I'm going to go into the kitchen and sanitize some of my equipment again. We are going to need some blankets and some boiling water. Would you ladies care to help me.  
  
There are blankets in the bathroom closet. Logan added and looked back at Max who looked like she was going to cry. The other three left the room. Hey, it's going good. He smiled trying to comfort her.  
  
I know, I just want everything to be okay.   
  
It will. Promise.   
  
You sound pretty sure of yourself.  
  
I'm just pretty sure of you. He smiled. Max smiled back as another contraction came. She was starting to get awfully tired of this pain. This was so different from anything she had ever felt, it was so intense and overwhelming. She was glad that she was here with Logan and that they had talked. She was glad that everything was back to normal. Her emotions though were on a roller coaster ride and in a few seconds she had feeling she wasn't going to be as calm. But sitting here with him watching her she felt as if everything was going to be okay. Why did she ever leave this man, she thought.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
The contractions kept coming for another hour and a half, each one was quicker and longer than the last and they were all equally as intense. Logan stayed with her and held her hand as the contractions came. He was actually getting used to her squeezing his hand, though admit tingly it was because he lost all feeling in it about thirty minutes before. Sam came in twice to check on her. Each time saying that they needed to wait a little longer. But with this contraction that was coming Max knew that she was in the final stages of her labor and wanted to push. So she decided that apparently the only way to get anyone's attention was to yell and that is what she did. I am going to push now. She screamed and Sam came running in, Kendra and Cindy soon followed.   
  
Sam had a grin on his face at her command. Okay, well then let's get started. On the next contraction I want you to push. Cindy I want you to hold her leg and Kendra grab her other hand. You ready? He looked up at Max who had a look of pain spread all across her face. She was pushing. Good. Now wait until the next contraction and push with it.   
  
Bling knocked on the door and whispered,   
  
Logan looked up and kissed Max's forehead, I'll be right back.  
  
Max watched him get up and started to cry, Where is he going?  
  
He'll be right back Maxie. Kendra answered her calmly whipping her forehead which was now drenched with sweat.  
  
Logan followed Bling into the living room where Bling had placed all of the stuff. Do you think you ordered enough? He smiled at his friend.  
  
I didn't know what a baby needed. I thought that it was better to have more than less. Logan smiled. When is the crib coming?  
  
It should be here in an hour and they are going to set everything up for you... Max's scream interrupted the conversation.   
  
God dammit Logan Cale, I hate you. Max screamed. Logan came running back into the room and was at her side instantly. If you ever fucking do this to me again, I swear I will kick your ass. Than the emotions changed quicker than Logan's response. Max was now crying, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Than another contraction came and Max again screamed. I swear you can not come anywhere near me for at least a year. Than when she calmed again she went back to crying. I'm sorry. It just hurts. I want to have more babies with you, I promise. I want them all to have your eyes.  
  
Logan smile grew as he realized just what she was saying.   
This baby is mine?  
  
Hey Max, you are doing good. On the next push I want you to press a little harder, okay? Max nodded at Sam's commands and then stared back at Logan.  
  
The next contraction hit at the same time that Max realized what Logan had just said. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him towards her face. Of course this baby is fucking yours. Who the fuck did you think it was, the tooth fairy? Wait this whole time you thought that this baby was someone else's? You thought that I slept around?  
  
No, I didn't know... I mean I wanted it to be but I just wasn't sure and I didn't.... Logan stammered on his words as Max continued pushing.  
  
Fuck you, Logan Cale. She screamed in his face. First you knock me up and then you think that I was some slut!  
  
I didn't...  
  
I know. Max broke in crying again. I'm sorry. I didn't think that you thought that... God, I am so tired. I can't believe that you actually thought that I would sleep around like that on you.  
  
I thought that maybe before...  
  
She looked at him and through the tears she could see his apology, there was no before you.  
  
Logan looked at her in amazement.  
  
There was no before you. I thought you knew that... Logan stopped her by kissing her on the lips. She broke away, as another contraction came and the fatigue hit her. I don't want to push... She whined.  
  
You need to Max. Sam ordered.  
  
But I can't.   
  
Yes, you can. Logan I need you to get behind her and support her. Cindy and Kendra I need you to hold her legs. Everyone did as they were ordered. When the next contraction hit, Max pushed with all of her energy. I can see the head.  
  
Shit, girl. Cindy replied looking from the head to Max who was still crying.  
  
Does it look normal? Max asked.  
  
So far so good. You are doing good Max. Everything is going perfectly. On the next contraction I need you to push one more time and that should be it. Okay? And then you can rest.   
  
Max nodded. She squeezed Logan's hands and leaned back against him. She could feel him kiss the top of her head. The next contraction came and she pushed with every bit of strength she had left.  
  
Keep pushing. Sam commanded. Good job. He replied as he helped the baby out. Congratulations you have a baby girl! The baby hadn't begun crying yet. Sam was clearing the baby's mouth out and then the a scream was heard as the baby let everyone know that she was not too excited about being in this new environment. Here you go. Sam wrapped the baby up and handed it to her parents. He then proceeded to cut the cord and help with the afterbirth.   
  
She is so beautiful. Max whispered as she looked at her daughter. She has ten toes, ten fingers, two legs, arms and eyes. She is perfect.  
  
Just like her mother. Logan whispered behind her, also starring at his daughter. Thank you. He whispered to her.  
  
Your welcome. Max answered still starring at amazement at the baby.   
  
Max, we are all done here. Sam said. You did exceptionally well. For a ten hour labor you are quite a tough cookie. He laughed. Now I think that you two need some time alone and rest. Cindy and Kendra both followed Sam out. A few minutes later Logan followed.   
  
Thank you, doctor. Logan answered.  
  
No need. So how does it feel to be a father? Sam asked although he really didn't need to, he could tell from the look on the young man's face how he was feeling.   
  
Logan simply answered.  
  
Cindy added as she gave him a hug followed by Kendra and Bling. Now you go be with Max and your daughter. Cindy commanded with a grin on her face. She hadn't known that Logan was questioning whether the baby was his or not. But now that he did, she was quite certain that everything was now turned upside down and that he was the happiest man in the world.  
  
Cindy, Kendra and Bling stayed all day and helped get everything set up for the baby. Logan laid with Max and their baby just watching in amazement. Sometime during the night Max woke up and caught him starring at her.  
  
You two are amazing. He whispered.  
  
So are you? She replied. Logan, you should have asked you know?  
  
I know. I tried once last night but you feel asleep. I guess I was too scared that I might not like the answer.  
  
And now that you know the answer how do you feel?  
  
Like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Max smiled.   
  
I want to give you something. Logan said as he reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out the locket that Max had stolen back for him. This should have been yours the entire time. He whispered.  
  
Max whispered.  
  
Let's start a tradition shall we. My mother would have wanted you to have it.  
  
Max was crying now. She couldn't believe how happy she was at this moment. She actually never believed that she would ever be this happy or feel this safe. This was the most precious moment of her life.   
  
Do you want to hold her? Max asked. Logan looked up at her with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Can I?  
  
She gave the baby to her father and just watched as he looked at amazement at this little thing. It's hard to believe that we created this, isn't it.  
  
She is so tiny.  
  
So what do you think of your daddy little one, pretty cool huh? She smiled and played with her daughters feet. Just wait until you can taste his cooking, than you will really know how special he is.  
  
So Mom, what do you think we should name her, now that the official introduction has been made? Logan turned and looked at Max who looked up him and smiled.  
  
I know exactly Lindsay Rebecca Cale.  
  
So that was why you wanted my mother's name?  
  
I just thought that it might be appropriate, besides she looks like a Lindsay don't you think?  
  
How about Lindsay Alexis Cale? She looks like a Lexie to me.  
  
You think?  
  
Definitely, you can see the fire in her eyes.  
  
Okay then Lindsay Alexis Cale, do you like that? The baby looked up at Max when she asked a blew a gas bubble.  
  
I think we have a winner. Logan laughed. He smiled at Max as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so tired. He loved the feeling of having the two most important women in his lives in his arms. That night Logan Cale went to sleep a very happy man.


	9. Baby Steps

Choices  
Chapter 9: Baby Steps  


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters 'cept Logan's family... so ask me if you want to use them in a story. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and the writers at FOX  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please feel free to leave reviews. I would love to read your thoughts.  
Sometime during the middle of the night, Max woke up and noticed that Alexis was trying to suckle on Logan's chest. She knew instinctively that her daughter must be hungry. So she gently picked her up and sat up cradling her in her lap. She then took off her top and attempted to breast feed her daughter. It was actually quite amazing that she even knoew what to do, she thoughtabout how much her instinct was really guiding her. She was fairly sure that she had never had this kind of attention when she was first born, but she was very sure that what she was doing at this moment was correct. It only took a few minutes for the mother and daughter to get the process down. Max just watched in amazement as her daughter sucked on her nipples. It was the weirdest feeling, at first it hurt slightly and then the feeling started to grow more comforting and normal.   
  
"So Alexis, what do you think? A girl could get used to living like this, huh?" She whispered to her daughter. Everything about the moment just felt so right. She looked over at Logan who was still sleeping. She had forgotten how he looked when slept, how his mouth curled up on one end, like he was smiling in his sleep. Max then looked at her daughter and tried to determine exactly which of his traits she had. "Let's see I would have to say that you have his eyes and his ears. Not bad." She really was amazed with this little being that she was holding. "I can't believe I made you." She whispered and kissed the baby's forehead. Almost like a response to this statement Alexis looked up at her mother. "You look so normal, I hope that you are. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a wonderful life, that you are safe and happy. That you always know how much I love you."  
  
Logan awoke sometime during this conversation and watched the two of them. It all looked so perfect, he thought. "Max, she'll be fine." He whispered as he pulled himself up and sat next to the two of them. He couldn't believe that less than 48 hours ago, they were not in his life. He couldn't believe that he and Max had created this being who was now drinking from her mother's milk. "It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, it is." She smiled at Logan's goofy smile.  
  
"She's so tiny." He then allowed her to grab his finger in her tiny hand and hold on. Alexis looked up at him and then at her mother as she did this. "Do you think she knows who I am?"  
  
"Of course, she does. Besides I talked about you to her all the time."  
  
"You talked to her about me." Logan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I told her every little detail, all the way down to your stubbornness."  
  
"I see, so you were already ganging up on me." He teased and then puts his arm around around Max. "This feels so surreal. A mean on Monday I was this bachelor, with no family and now I have a daughter and a..."  
  
"And a ... " Max teased. Every since she was about seven months her emotions were on this weird roller coaster ride. She cried all the time or got really angry or happy. But the annoying thing was how sappy she had gotten, stupid little sentimental things like Meg Ryan movies would get her crying. And now Logan was trying to figure out what to call her and he was fidgeting, something about the scene was appealing to Max's softer side.  
  
"And her mother, my love. I have my Max back." He smiled.  
  
"Logan..." Max was about to bring back the reality in their life about how she might need to run again, about how this perfect family night not always be perfect, and how she was not quite a normal mother.  
  
"Not tonight. We can discuss everything later, but give me tonight to live out this fantasy before you dose me with the reality, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Max, can you promise me something?" Logan didn't even wait for her to respond. "Don't leave me again. At least... don't leave me without discussing it with me first. Promise me that we are a team now."  
  
"Logan, " She could tell from his eyes that he meant it. He didn't want her to leave him, that she knew. But he had also given her an out, in case they did need to separate, he wanted her to discuss it with him before she made any decisions. Her Manticore instincts were telling her that it was a bad idea, but her mother instincts were telling her that she had to. She couldn't leave them, not anymore. "I promise, we're a team, a family." Alexis had finished feeding and needed to be burped.  
  
"Question?"  
  
"Yeah." Max answered as she calmly rubbed her daughters back.  
  
"How did you know to do all that?" Logan was amazed with the amount of instinct that Max had, especially considering her cold upbringing.  
  
"I don't know, I just knew."   
  
They both fell asleep again. Sometime in the morning Logan had gotten up. He decided not to wake them both because he knew Max was tired. Bling had been in to finish setting up the guest room. As he walked into the room, he was suddenly aware that maybe the crib needed to be moved into his room. And so the two moved the crib in, along with the chair. Max slept through it all, much to both of their amazement. The baby was sleeping on Max's chest and he saw her move slightly to the noise, but out of comfort she didn't move.  
  
Logan decided that he was going to cook something special for Max when she woke up. The problem was the ingredients that he needed were across town. He didn't necessarily want to leave the two of them, but since they have been sleeping so soundly and Bling was here, he figured it wouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
"Bling," He called out as he walked into the training room where Bling was working, "I'm going to go get some food from the market, do you want anything?"   
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"Okay, I shouldn't be more than an hour." Logan then left. Bling laughed at him as he left, he swore that grin was on there permanently.   
  
Max woke up a little bit later and realized that Logan wasn't there, she then noticed that it was already 12:00 and he probably was up. He has closed the blinds so the room was still dark, even though the sun was shining outside. She saw the chair and crib that had been moved in earlier, in the side of the room. 'It looked so normal,' she thought, "as if it had always been there." Alexis was laying on her chest and started to move a little when Max woke up. Max went to sit up a little and cradled her daughter in her arms.   
  
"Hey little one. You ready for your first day in the world." Alexis just moved her mouth slightly and looked up at her mother. "So what should we do today? I could go up to the space needle and show you the world or we could just lay around all day and let your daddy wait on us? Right let's stay here today. Plenty of time to see the world." In truth, Max knew that her body wasn't quite ready for any real physical activity. She wondered how normal women did this. Because of her advanced healing, her body was recuperated quickly. Her belly was already reduced significantly and her hips only hurt her slightly. But she still wasn't quite ready to get up, just yet. She was enjoying this time alone with her daughter, especially since at this moment Alexis was searching her body for some milk. Max smiled. "You hungry?" This all seemed so natural and again she was spooked. All of her life she never needed or depended on anyone. Logan had been the only person that she had ever become attached to, but she had always had those moments when she checked herself and detached. But now, she knew that she was attached to this child and she would never let anyone separate herself from her. A tear fell down her cheek, as she realized for the first time what her mother must have felt the day of her birth. Alexis had her heart and Max was certain that it would break if they were separated. The whole time she was pregnant, she knew that the bond was strong but she never imagined how deep it went within her soul. 'God, I am starting to sound sound like Logan,' she thought and smiled at the thought.  
  
For this moment in time, she had peace. That was something that she was going to cherish. She smiled at the thought and looked down at her daughter. She was in awe. This had to be the most amazing experience that she would ever go through in her life. For the longest time, she regarded the baby as an extension of Logan and that became her reason for keeping them both alive. She thought only that this was her gift to him, something simply selfless. But now her feelings were pure selfish, she had this baby for herself. It was not only an extension of Logan and their love but of herself.  
  
She heard somebody knock at the door and shuffling. She heard Bling's voice and another. That one was oddly familiar, where had she heard it before? She then heard the shuffling of feet as Bling invited them in. She kept waiting to hear Logan's voice, but it never came. Must be some friends of his, like Erin, because she wasn't at all threatened by the tone of their voices. The best bet she thought was to keep in the bedroom and be silent, until she heard Logan's voice or until he came in. In the meantime, she thought maybe the two of us should get dressed.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Logan stood in the elevator with a bag of fresh food he had gotten at the grocery. When he stepped onto his floor, he heard voices emanating from his apartment. And suddenly it dawned on him, that it was Sunday afternoon and he was supposed to have lunch with his Bennett, Marianne and his parents. He had completely forgotten. Bennett was wanting to visit a little with his cousin. Since Max had left, Logan had reconnected a little bit with his family. Mostly it was Bennett and Marianne that spent time with because of Daphne, who Cindy had seen for a little while. Marianne had suggested this lunch and Logan had made a mental note to find some excuse to get out of it. But of course, he had forgotten and now they were at his apartment. 'Great,' he thought, 'just what Max needs questions that we both haven't had time to ask of each other.'   
  
He entered the apartment, shyly and found Bling entertaining his family in the kitchen. "Hi. Sorry. I completely forgot to call you all."  
  
"Logan. No need to apologize, I am certain that the Poulez will hold our reservations." His Uncle Jonas said as he shook Logan's hand.   
  
"I need to head out. It was nice to meet you all." Bling nodded to these people as he winked at Logan. Both knew that Bling was weaseling out of helping Logan in this situation.   
  
"Bye." Logan quickly responded with a quick glare added for effect. He then turned back to his guests. "Actually, I can't go to lunch today. I completely forgot to call, some things have come up that I need to take care of."  
  
"As in you making lunch?" Bennett nodded towards the food in Logan's bag. He knew perfectly well that Logan was weaseling out.   
  
"What could have come up dear?" Aunt Margo replied, completely oblivious as usual.   
  
Just then Max, who had heard Logan come in, decided to join the party. However she started to double back as soon as she saw who Logan was talking. But just as she had turned Alexis decided that she was going to start crying and everyone looked directly at Max. Logan quickly walked over.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know she just started doing that." The baby was getting louder and Max was a little confused. She gently started rocking her daughter, but it wasn't helping.  
  
"Is she hungry?"  
  
"I just feed her."   
  
"Does she need changed?"  
  
"Just did that too. Here maybe she's cold, I'll get a warmer blanket." The two were whispering, completely trying to avoid the four set of eyes that were staring at them in confusion. But at this moment the two new parents were trying to figure out what was wrong. Max handed ALexis off to Logan, who held her a little awkwardly and followed Max into the bedroom. Max having gone through the bags finally came up with another blanket. "Voila!" She hailed as she turned around to show Logan who was still looking worried. It was only at that moment that they realized that Alexis wasn't crying anymore. The look of amazement passed between them. "Oh, so she wanted her daddy." Max smiled.  
  
"That can't be it."   
  
"It has to be." Max said as she peaked at her daughter who had comfortably nuzzled herself against Logan's chest. "She heard your voice and she wanted you to hold her." Logan just smiled that same goofy grin. He still didn't quite believe that was the reason that his daughter stopped crying but given the circumstances he was still pretty enamored.   
  
"Good morning." Max smiled at the two.  
  
Logan looked up and smiled back, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fairly good, given the circumstances. So where have you been?"  
  
"I went to get some groceries."  
  
"Ugh, always thinking with your stomach."  
  
"I just wanted to cook you something special."  
  
"I see you got the crib."  
  
"Yeah." They both walked over and stared at the crib. It was odd, for an outsider it would seem like there was an awkward silence between the two, but for them the silence brought comfort and meaning. Sometimes it is more important what you don't say, than what you do. Both had too many questions that neither one wanted to face at the moment. And so their conversation was comfortably stilted.  
  
"I like it. The chair is nice also."  
  
"Do you like it? I thought it looked comfortable."  
  
"Thank you. You know Alexis, I hope some day you will realize how lucky you are that I chose your father." Max peaked in on her baby daughter who was cooing at her father. "I have a feeling that you are going to be a daddy's girl."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Logan's train of the thought. Bennett peaked his head in. "Is everything all right?" He asked.  
  
"Everything's good. We'll be out in a minute." Max answered before Logan had a chance to. Bennett shut the door and Logan just stared at Max. "So. . . your family is here." Max laughed at Logan's face.   
  
"Looks like it. I completely forgot that I had planned to have lunch with them this afternoon."  
  
"Your developing a habit of that."  
  
"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Logan answered mockingly. "And you know I think you are the one responsible for my lack of memory."  
  
"We will have to work on that now, won't we? But as for now Mr. Cale, let's go out and greet your Aunt and Uncle."   
  
"Max, we don't have to if ..."  
  
"What are you ashamed of me and your daughter?"  
  
"No, I am not..." Logan responded quickly to Max's mock accusation. "More like I'm ashamed of them. It's just that they are going to be asking questions that I don't think we are ready to answer do you?"  
  
"But, are we just going to sit in here all day and hope that they leave?"  
  
"We could." Logan weakly responded.  
  
"Wuss." Max said right before she turned around and headed out of the bedroom. Suddenly, she had become very brave and instead of simply ducking and running, she was walking straight into the war zone. Ever since she had met these people at Bennett's wedding she wanted to show them how wrong they were about Logan. She hated that they made him feel ashamed of who he was and what he did. She gave him one more look as if to say 'come on' and then she jumped into the battlefield. They stared at her as she walked in. She wondered how long Logan and her had been in there. "It's so good to see you again." Max had a fake smile plastered on her face.   
  
"You too dear." Margo responded. It was obvious that she had no idea who this girl was, but she was definitely curious.  
  
Max had learned a long time ago about the fortune in Logan's family. His father was the oldest and so he, after his father's death, inherited all of the money. When Logan was little, his father had set up a Logan family trust. The point of this trust was to make sure that the money remained in the family, the money was to go to his grandchildren. However, if he didn't have any grandchildren than the money would go to Jonas' grandchildren. She wasn't quite sure how much money was in the trust, but she did know that it was a good deal more than either Logan or Jonas could get their hands on. Although, she knew that Logan never actually thought of it and it actually never occurred to her either. Until at this moment, when what was left of Logan's family stood staring at her. She knew that they were all thinking about it.  
  
"So how long has it been?" Jonas broke Max's thoughts and the awkward silence.   
  
"Our wedding." Bennett smiled. He remembered her, almost every guy there remembered her. "Max, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Max was a bit relieved that somebody did remember her. I mean how many woman does Logan bring home with him. She always knew that there was something that she liked about Bennett.  
  
"And who is this?" Bennett asked. It was the first time that Max realized that Logan had followed her in.  
  
"This is Lindsay Alexis Cale." Logan smiled as he said her name out loud.   
  
"Hey, little one. I guess Congratulations are in order, Pops." Bennett said sweetly. "She is so small. When did this happen and when were you going to tell any of us?"  
  
"Actually, she is almost a day old and the not telling was, I'm afraid, my fault." Max spoke up before Logan could answer. "You see when I found out that I was pregnant, I freaked. I didn't have a stable childhood, basically swapped around from one parent to the other. You see they never really wanted me, they only had me because they would finally get their inheritance if they produced an heir. Long story short, I had always promised myself that I would never let my child be raised like that and I'm afraid when I found out about this one, my hormones kicked in and I ran. It took some good friends to bring me back her and help me realize that this one would never be treated that way. Whatever Logan is, he is not his money. Instead, he is a good, kind and generous man who would do anything for the people that he loves. I fell in love with him the moment I met him, when he made a pathetic attempt to pick me up in a bar. So when I came back, he being the man that he is, welcomed me back with open arms." Ma x smiled at him. The story was a total sham, but it got the point across. "I have realized though, that there is no doubt he will be an amazing father." Max kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well then, Congratulations Junior." Jonas patted him on the back. "She is beautiful. I think you two make a very beautiful child, don't you dear?"  
  
At the same moment that Margo started talking, the baby started crying. "I think someone wants some lunch." Max smiled at her daughter's loud request. She also smiled at the pride that was written all over Logan's face.   
  
He handed his daughter to her mother. "How about this? Instead of us going out, how about I make us lunch here?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Bennett smiled.   
  
So the rest of the day was spent with Logan's family. Max could have thought of a million other ways to spend it, but she kept her mouth shut and played the adoring girlfriend. She complimented Logan at any chance that they gave her. Surprisingly, she really enjoyed Bennett and Marianne. With Aunt Margo and Uncle Jonas though, she had to bite her tongue more than a couple times. But she did this for Logan. She wanted to show them up and prove to them finally how amazing he really was.  
  
They finally left some time around six. Alexis had fallen asleep in her father's arms and he was sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hey." He whispered.  
  
"Hey." Max smiled back.  
  
"Have you noticed how her mouth moves when she sleeps?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I think she's dreaming."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Thank you." He winked at her as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Your welcome. You know Bennett and Marianne aren't that bad."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"Now your aunt and uncle..." she teased.  
  
"Thank you." Logan stopped her. He knew what she was about to say and he had truly appreciated how she had handled herself today. The old Max would have ran, but this Max stayed and fought. This Max was a lot less skittish than he remembered and a lot more soft and loving.  
  
"So daddy, what do you think?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About this?"  
  
"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."  
  
"I meant about being a daddy." Max smiled as she corrected him.  
  
"Oh.... I think I like it. How about you, mommy?"  
  
"I definitely could get into this family thing."  
  
"Could you now?"  
  
"Yeah." The tone of their conversation was a lot lighter than the actual meaning of their words.  
  
"So I was thinkin' ... maybe we could make this family a permanent thing."  
  
"Logan, you know that I may ..."  
  
"No." Logan stopped her before she could say another word. "You are not allowed to run anymore. Not now. If you run, we run. Understand. I lost you once Max and I don't think I could do it again. You have a daughter here who needs her mother and you can't jet on that responsibility."  
  
"So you would come with me if I ran?"  
  
"I think I just said that."  
  
"So by the word permanent, you mean 'till death us do part' permanent?"  
  
"That was the idea I was going for."  
  
"How about this?" Max took her hand and placed it on Logan's cheek, stroking it gently. She stared into his eyes. "I, Max Guevera, take you Logan to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you , forsaking all others and holding only to you. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, I promise my love to you forevermore."  
  
"I, Logan Cale, do take you Max to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you, forsaking all others and holding only to you. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, I promise to love you forevermore." And with that they kissed. Two people committing to each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Good, so if this doesn't work out, we don't have any public embarrassment." Logan teased and Max hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"If this doesn't work out, buddy, I think public embarrassment will be the least of your worries." Max teased and Logan laughed.  
  
"So what next?"  
  
"I don't know." Max honestly stated and she didn't know. This whole time she had been making all of these plans about what to do when Alexis came, but she had never thought about this scenario. She had no idea where to go from here.  
  
"How about we take it one step at a time?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. You know that we may have to leave Seattle soon."  
  
"I know, why don't you think I made you sit through the torture of my family?"  
  
"You okay with that?"  
  
"Max, as long as you two are in my life, I am okay with anything."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." The two spent the rest of the night huddled on the couch, watching their baby daughter. Neither knew exactly what was going to happen tomorrow, but both felt safe in the knowledge that whatever happened they wouldn't be doing it alone.  
  
  


- THE END -


End file.
